Dino's adopted little sister
by ayuzawa misaki
Summary: a 17 year old girl died in a an accident and ended up in a cell with Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. she has 9 flames. she has a flame that no one has which is the wind flames. she still can remember her past life and she also has new memories. what will happen to her? read to find out. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Dino's adopted sister**

**I do not own KHR only my own OC. Though it'll be cool if I did Tsuna would have a better father! Slight OOC. **

**Characters age:**

**OC-4**

**Dino-12**

**mukuro-5**

**ken-5**

**chikusa-5**

**hibari-5**

**So sorry this is my first fanfiction. Hope you like this story. I still haven't decided on the pairings. Please vote for the couple.**

**Couples up for vote: OC X Hibari or OC X Mukuro. Please vote.**

_Thinking=_ thinking

"thinking"=talking

"Alice, have you read the latest chapter of fairy tail?" my friend Crystal asked.

"Yeah, have you read the last chapter of KHR? Kyoya is so hot and cool! I almost had a nosebleed when there was an episode of him in the hot springs. I was fan girling so hard my whole face was so red!" I laughed.

We were crossing the road and talking about otaku things. Crystal was my friend she had blonde hair and green hair. My name was Alice and I had black hair and brown hair. We were both 17 years old. But I had no parents because they abandoned me when I was a young girl. So Crystal was the only person who was like a sister to me. While we were talking, we saw a kid run ahead of us.

Then a car came, it was so fast that the driver could never have stepped on the brakes fast enough to avoid hitting the kid. I did what any person would have done. I pushed the kid and took his place. All I saw was a flash of red and then I was flying.

_I would be so happy to be able to fly but I'm currently dying. That's the down side I guess…_ then, I landed. Have you ever tried getting hit by a car so fast you go flying, then you bounce of the road? Let me tell you, fall of a bridge. It's less painful at least.

When I landed it fell like I broke whatever bone my body had. Then I saw something red on the road and realized that it was my blood. _I feel like gagging. If I wasn't so tired I would._

I looked up to see the bright blue sky._ Sky…Tsuna…how ironic…_ I laughed a little but ended up coughing out blood. Then I saw Crystal's face.

"H-hey." I said while blood slowly dripped out of my mouth.

"W-what hey, y-you i-idiot." She sobbed then she shaked me. "You –you better n-not d-die you-you-" she stuttered.

I smiled and tried to lift my hand but I hardly could feel my body. So I could only call her name. "Ne, you d-don't ha-have to cry. C-can I s-see yo-you smile be-before I leave?"

She cried harder if that was possible. But anyone could see she was trying very hard to smile for me. Everything was staring to go black. I smiled before everything went all black.

_If I'm dead why does it hurt so much?_ I heard some voices and I slowly opened my eyes. Then I saw Mukuro like THE MUKORO, from KHR. I did what a normal fangirl of KHR would do, I inner screamed.

I immediately sat up and accidently hit Mukuro on the head. Both of us immediately holded our heads and rolled on the floor.

"S-sorry, I was really surprised to see someone over me…" I apologized to him after the pain faded away.

"It's okay, it was my fault. What's your name? my name is-" he was cut of by me.

"Your name is Mukuro Rokudo. Sorry, my name is Alice. Nice to meet you." Then I looked around and saw Ken and Chikusa huddling at a corner. "Hi, Chikusa. Hi, Ken." I waved and greeted them. Three of them looked like 5 year olds. Guess I'm in the past when they were experimented on._ Shit…that means I'm being experimented on too…_

All three of them looked shocked. Their mouths were wide open and they were looking at me like I fell from the sky. Mukuro recovered first.

"How did you-" he asked but was cut off by me again.

"Know your name? Sorry for cutting you off. I know almost all your names and some of your secrets. Oh, I also know some of the future." I smiled while talking to them. They looked more shocked then before if it was possible.

Then Mukuro pointed at me and said "But you-your only 4 years old?!" then I looked down at my body._ Shit…I'm really a 4 year old. But I guess that makes it all the more cooler._

Then suddenly all these weird memories started flowing into my head. Turns out that I was sold of by my parents and ended up here. I sighed and went through my new memories.

_Nothing out of the ordinary except the selling off part._ Then I looked at Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. Then I noticed that they had various cuts on their arms and legs. The cuts looked fresh and it was still bleeding!

"Hey, you're still bleeding. Do you need help?" I asked them and they shook their head. But I still didn't care, I looked around and found a first aid kit. I dragged three of them near me despite their protest.

"Stop struggling!" I hit three of their heads and started cleaning and treating their wounds. After I was done, they were looking at their arms and legs like they have never been cared for before.

Three of them blushed and refused to look at me in the face. "Thanks…" all three of them muttered. I smiled and hold three of their hands. "No problem, after all that's what friends are for!"

**Mukuro POV**

After she bandaged our wounds, the pain from the cuts slowly faded. I looked and my arms and legs in amazement. No one has ever helped us with our wounds. I blushed and refused to look at her face.

Three of us muttered our thanks while suddenly taking interest in the ground. Then she took three of our hands and looked into our eyes. I have never seen more dazzling purple eyes before. Her eyes looked like it was literally shining. Then she smiled.

When she smiled, I could feel some warmth in my chest. It was a comforting and nice feeling. "No problem, after all that's what friends are for!" she said. Three of us froze in our place and was mesmerized by her smile and warmth in this dark cold place.

Then 3 of us started smiling too.

**Alice POV**

They smiled! I should get a prize or something by making them smile. But our joy was outlived when a guy came. He opened our cell and took my hand. Mukuro and his gang looked so scared. The happy them just now looked like an illusion.

While being dragged away, I looked at them. They looked concerned about me. I smiled to reassure them. I was fun while it lasted.

**Mukuro POV**

When she was being dragged away, she lifted her head and looked at us. She looked sad for awhile like she was sad she will never see us again. Then she smiled a reassuring smile. It was comforting and warm. Then she was dragged out of our sight.

I found new respect for the new girl. She was truly a brave and warm girl. I couldn't let them kill her. Then I discussed with Ken and Chikusa and agreed to put our break out plan in action. The other guy came and I tried to hide my smile. _Wait for us, princessa. We'll come save you!_

**Alice POV**

I entered a weird room that was all white. I saw a guy, he looked like a crossover with a doctor and a mad scientist. I really didn't want to know. When he looked at me, I felt like punching that grinning face.

Alas, I was bound to a chair and could easily break out of it if I knew what was going on. "Let me explain, you must be confused why you are in this world when you are supposed to be dead, correct?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fu** yeah, I was dying then I suddenly wake up in a cell. Who in the hell wouldn't be confused, huh, Sherlock?!" I said. He looked shocked that I could actually talk back.

Then he took a remote control thing and pressed the red button. A lesson I have learnt by watching shows. Red buttons are always made for a reason. Soon enough I was proven right. I felt like I got hit by lighting.

Let's say it was like getting run over by a truck then have over million people step on you times 10 or more. Not a very nice experience. After it was over I could literally see smoke coming from me. I even smelled cooked.

The guy just laughed. "You're lucky, there was enough of electricity there to kill over 30 people." Then there was a huge explosion. Soon I was the only conscious person in the room. I was covered in rainbow flames. There was a new color among the flames. It was white and it felt cooling.

I have storm, cloud, mist, lighting, rain, sky, sun, earth and wind flames. I was really surprised. The electric shock triggered some bad memories and I broke the restraints. The guy was unconscious because of the explosion cause by the sudden outburst of my flames.

Then, I heard another explosion and the door opened. In came Mukuro and his gang. They were bleeding badly. I quickly used sun flames and healed their injuries. They gawked at me and my flames. I gave them a 'tell you later' look and ran out.

When we were safe I told them some details and we went our separate ways. But we made a promise that we'll meet again. Then Mukuro grabbed my hand. "Aren't you going to ask how we escaped?" He looked scared like I would hate him if I found out.

I just smiled and holded his hand. "I know what you did, but don't worry. I don't hate you. You had a reason to do all that. See you soon. I hope." Then I kissed him on the cheek and ran off. _I won't see him for another 10 years I guess._

I looked back to see Mukuro frozen there. I shouted at him and he unfroze and nodded. Then he started running at Ken and Chikusa's direction.

Then that's when I met Dino. I heard some gunshots and ran towards the noise. I thought that maybe those people have caught Mukuro or Ken or maybe Chikusa. Just thinking about it made me feel sick.

Then I saw Romario protecting Dino. They were behind a boulder while they were two gunman trying to shot them. The bad news, Romario was injured and he had no gun. Dino was still 12 years old and have not been tutored by Reborn._ Just great…_

So I had no other choice. Not like I can let an important character die. I sneak behind the two gunman and struck their pressure points. They dropped like flies. Then I walked towards Romario and Dino. Romario was looking at me like I was the terminator or something.

"H-how-" then I grabbed him injured hand and started healing it. Dino was still staring at me. Romario was gawking at my flames. When I was done then some helicopters and cars could be heard.

Then everything started getting fuzzy and I think I fainted._ Oh, I forgot. Over use of flames can make you run out of energy…_

**Romario POV**

The girl just knocked out the professional hitman like they we're flies. And she was only 4 years old. Then she started walking towards our direction. I shielded Dino **(A/N: I don't know what Romario so let's presume it's 'Dino') **from her. She had the skills of a hitwoman.

Then she grabbed my injured arm and started using sun flames to heal my arm. I was shocked._ Is she a friend? But she is so young! _After healing my injury we could hear backup. She looked like she was about to leave when she swayed and fell. I caught her before her head hit the ground.

Dino suggested we bring her back to the mansion since she practically saved our lives. I couldn't argue with him there and just brought her with us to the mansion. _If she in an enemy, let's hope lady luck is on our side. I don't think I can even protect Dino from her._

**Please review and vote! I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. It's already midnight and exams just ended today. **

**X.Y: finally finished the chapter! I was so bored during the exam! I could write 5 chapters with the extra time they gave us. If only they allowed me to bring my note book in. exam is a waste of time! Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : the camping trip **

**I do not own KHR only my own OC. Warning: slight OOC.**

I woke up and saw Dino was beside me. "You're finally awake!" he exclaimed.

I was shocked and my instinct took over. I jumped and headed for the window. But then some guy blocked me from going to the window. He picked me up and placed me on a chair facing Romario and Dino.

I just sat there staring them, I looked around to see if there was any other exit. But all of them were blocked with men in expensive looking suits. And I was still too tired to use my flames to break out.

Romario started asking questions first. "What famiglia are you from?"

I pretended to look confuse and innocent. But when they weren't buying it, I gave up and sighed. "I don't have a family?" I answered.

Romario was surprised. "Impossible, you must have a family! No regular person can bring down 2 professional hitman that fast!"

"Well, you're looking at someone who did." I wore a bored look and started looking around. Romario looked angry, he's face was slowly turning a nice shade of red. I smirked. Then Dino started asking me.

"You have any parents? What's your name?" he asked. I showed him a stop sign.

"One, I have no parents. Second, my name is Alice." I answered him. Romario and Dino looked shocked. Then Dino looked like he had an idea. I mean literally, because I could have imagined a light bulb on his head.

He immediately ran out of the room and Romario followed him. The other guys stayed to make sure I won't escape. I was tempted to knock them out. Even without my flames I still am very strong. Then Dino came barging in.

Then he tripped on air and almost landed on his face. But a grabbed his arm before his face reached the ground. He thanked me and regained his balance. Then he smiled at me and I knew he had something to tell me. I gave him a 'spill it' look.

He smiled wider and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and raised one of my eyebrows. "Father agreed to you becoming my adopted sister!" he said. My eyes widened. Then Romario came barging in too. "But, we're not even sure if she came to-"

"I won't hurt my own brother." Then I hugged him. He was so warm and comforting I couldn't resist smiling warmly. Then I let go of him and took his hand. He was blushing then he gave a 'I told you so' look to Romario.

Later he took me to the garden and we played until dinner time. Then just before dinner, Dino told me his friend is coming over for dinner. I was curious but I already guessed who it was. Before long my guess was right.

"VOIIIIIIII, WHERE ARE YOU, DINO!?" someone shouted and I saw a 12 year old boy with short white hair. It was Squolo. I couldn't help it, I just had to tease him. I tugged Dino's sleeve and asked him.

"Who's the short old man?" I asked innocently. A tick mark appeared on Squalo's head and Dino was trying really hard not to laugh.

"VOIIIIIIIIII, WHO'S THE BRAT?!" He shouted. "Hi, Superbi Squalo. I'm Dino's adopted sister. My name is Alice." Squalo's mouth was so big I could fit a whole fish in his mouth. Then Dino recovered from his laugh off.

He put one of his hands on his friends shoulder. "She knows some things that no one knows and she has the mind of a 17 year old even though she is just 4 years old." Squalo continued gawking at me. I shook my head and shook his hand. And gave him a warm smile.

Squalo unfroze and looked at me then Dino then me then Dino, you get the idea. Then he gave up and had a look like 'I give up trying to understand things' and me and Dino started laughing.

All three of us played together and it was fun. Except the part where Dino tripped on air again and fell on me and Squalo. During dinner, we were covered in dirt and had to wash up before we could eat.

During dinner, father wasn't there as usual but we still had fun. I fed Dino because the food could never reach his mouth. It always ended up somewhere else. Dino's face was red and Squalo was snickering. I glared at him and he shut up.

While playing, he learnt never to mess with me, the hard way. He should have listened to Dino when he warned him. _Too bad for him, I guess._ After eating we agreed to have a camping trip tomorrow and Squalo slept over.

The next day, everything was ready. Three back packs were waiting for us. Each filled with everything like food, lighter, pocket knife and other things. Then Romario drove us to the destination and said he will pick us up tomorrow afternoon.

He then drove off, and we made our way to the campsite. We kind of lost our way and just simply camped out at a random place. What we did not notice was the sign ' Danger keep out!' it was on the floor and covered with dead leaves. We passed the sign and found a river. I did notice Squalo pick up some kind of wood. It looked like a sign.

We decided to set our tent here. We pinched our tent and made a fire. He cooked our food and swam in the river. Before long it started to go dark. I collected more firewood.

Then I put it aside just in case we needed the wood. We roasted some marshmallows and I couldn't help but think of Byakuran. Both of the boys had a look of confuse when they saw me snickering. But they just shrugged like it was normal.

Then we said goodnight and went to sleep. I had a nagging feeling but decided to ignore the feeling. How wrong I was. In the middle of the night, I heard a wolf howl. I perked up and poked Dino. Dino moved a little and opened his eyes.

"What?" he whined? I looked worried and asked him. "Are there any wolves or bears in this forest?" after I asked him that question Squalo sat up and looked at Dino in question. Dino sweat dropped.

"Um, there are only bears and wolves at the danger do not pass sign…" then Squalo took something from beside him. "I found this a few meters back while we were walking here. The words are kind of worn out but I think I know what it says…"

He showed it to us. It was really worn out but there were words on it. It read ' DANGER, KEEP OUT!' all three of us sweat dropped. I said "I suggest we stay here until morning and one by one we stand guard out-" then we heard a twig break.

We immediately froze. Outside the tent we could see a shadow of a wolf. We started hugging each other unconsciously. Then I remembered the pocket knife and went through 3 of our back packs. When I found three pocket knives I passed it to them.

Squalo looked like he was use to holding knives. I was not surprised. But I was worried about Dino. He has never holded a knife before because he is so clumsy. Then I opened the zip of the tent a little a saw a pack of wolves with around 7 wolves.

Then Dino sneezed. The 7 wolves immediately looked at our direction. I and Squalo glared at him and he looked at us apagogically. Then I quickly cut a hole in the tent. And I grabbed a bag pack before pulling them with me.

Squalo climbed a tree and Dino tried climbing. But the wolves were close. I quickly pushed Dino up the tree and climbed it. Soon, the three of us were up in the tree and the wolves were just below us.

We waited in silence as the wolves started sniffing around. Then, I took a pebble threw it far away. It hit a tree and the wolves quickly ran towards the sound. Then I let go of the breath I was unconsciously holding. We silently agreed that we won't get down from the tree until morning.

When it was morning I woke Dino and Squalo. "You were up the whole night!?" Dino asked. When he saw the dark rings under my eyes. I nodded and jumped down the tree. We walked back to our camp site only to see our bags ripped apart and the food eaten. Our tent was trashed too. Then we heard a growl. We quickly turned around. It was a black bear. We panicked and slowly backed away. The bear looked very hungry.

I slowly took out some food from my bag and set it down then we backed off. When the bear was out of sight, we ran for our lives. Dino tripped a lot and ended up with lot's of scratches. Then we found a cave. It looked okay since there were no tracks so we built a fire and treated Dino's scratches.

I divided the food and gave them their share. Then I went to look around to find out where the hell we were. Suddenly, a phone rang. It was coming from Dino. "VOIIIIII, YOU HAD A BLOODY PHONE AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING US!?" Squalo shouted. I looked accusingly at Dino.

"What are you waiting for Christmas?! Hurry up and answer and call for help!?" I told Dino. Then he fumbled with his phone a while and answered the phone.

"R-Romario, um, we're kind of lost and got attacked by wolves and a black bear…" he then explained to Romario. We kind of pitied him. We could hear Romario scolding Dino. Then to lessen his embarrassment we left to look around and we found some berries and fruits. We brought some back and put it in a pile.

Then we started a fire, we were so tired we didn't bother clearing the dried leaves around us when we lit the fire. Soon enough, we were sleeping. Then I smelt something burning. I quickly sat up and saw the mother of fires. _Oh shit!_

I woke the others up and just ran. A deer over took us and so did other animals. I said a silent apology to them for burning their homes. Then we heard a helicopter sound and looked up. Romario was in the helicopter waving at us. We were too busy running for our lives to wave back. Then Romario gave us a ladder and we quickly climbed on.

"That was a very impressive signal." Romario complimented. Three of us were too tired to talk back. Dino started thanking god and Squalo started kissing the ground. Then I noticed the two of them were burnt. I used sun flames and healed the burns.

_Damn, I could've use the flames when the wolves came._ Seems Dino and Squalo was thinking the same thing. They looked accusingly at me. "Sorry, it slipped my mind." Then we just slept in the helicopter. When we got back I apologized by baking each of them a cake.

The whole mansion was filled with the heavenly scent of pastries and cakes. Then I knocked on the door of Dino's room. Dino and Squalo were inside resting. "Here, I baked this for you. It's something like an apology." They looked at the cakes and shrugged. Romario was there too. I baked an extra for him there. It was chocolate chip brownies.

Before I died I was really good in baking. I hoped I still have my baking skills. Crystal always said she would die or kill just for my cakes. I always thought she was exaggerating. But she looked serious. I had a sad look when I thought of Crystal but quickly hid it. Three of them were too busy poking the brownie to notice.

"Just eat it already, it's not poisoned. Don't worry." I said. The three of them smile embarrassingly and eat the brownie. Then I think I saw their eyes kind of break and saw lighting at the back ground. I panicked.

"Oh my gosh! How was it?! Dino? Squalo? Romario? Hello, any one home?" I knocked Dino's head. I waved my hand in front of Squalo's eyes. Before I really panicked they unfroze. Dino grabbed my shoulder and I froze. Then he looked into my eyes. _Do I see…amazement in those eyes?_

"What did you put in these Brownies?!" he demanded. He looked like he was a mad person. "I-I just put in normal ingredients' , W-Why?" Squalo continued slowly eating the brownie and he looked like he was in heaven.

Romario said "I think I just had a piece of cloud nine…" then I looked questionably at them. Dino noticed and said "Alice, these are amazing! Can you bake more?" after he asked Squalo and Romario perked up. They looked like there were very interested in my answer.

I nodded. "Yeah, I can bake many other cakes. Is it that good?" then the three of them started nodding like their lives depended on it. Then they looked like they were deep in thought. Then they looked at me at the same time. But Dino asked first.

"Alice can you bake again tomorrow?" the three of them were suddenly very close to me. I nodded and the three of them high fived. _Seriously? Romario, you are a grown man!_

Then a guy came in telling us that Squalo's parents were here. "VOIIIIII, YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE SOME CAKE FOR ME OR I'LL GUT YOU!" He threatened. Then he left.

"Dino, was my cake that good?" I asked when Romario and Squalo left. Dino looked amazed. "Your cake was amazing! What cake are you baking tomorrow?" he asked. "I don't know, how about blueberry cheese cake?" I suggested. Dino started imagining the cake and started drooling. I laughed and then thought maybe I should bake extra just in case.

The next day, after Squalo arrived I took out three cakes and set it in front of them. I walked out when I came back. Squalo was holding a sword and was pointing it at Dino and Dino looked like he was going to cry when he saw Squalo eating his share.

Romario's share was gone and so was him. I sweat dropped and just left. When Squalo left I promised Dino I'll bake a cake just for him. And he ended up smiling the whole day. Later I ended up baking lots of cakes after some men got a bite of Romario's cake. I got so many orders that I might as well opened a bakery while I was at it.

But everyone looked really happy after they ate their cake. When I saw I couldn't help but feel happy myself. For the first time I actually felt like I had a real family.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story and what pairing should appear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own KHR only my own OC. Warning : slight OOC.**

**Chapter 3 : meeting Hibari Kyoya**

Today, father had to go to a meeting in Japan with some mafia. Because of some reason, me and Dino had to follow him. So here we are in Japan being bored to death. Is it possible to be bored to death just by waiting? Well we're about to find out.

Then they took us to a playground. They left us there and left. At least there were people here. But because of Dino's clumsiness not many kids wanted to play with us. We didn't mind. We played with each other under a tree. I thought Dino some games from the world before I died.

Then a raven haired boy appeared and glared at us. He had two tonfas in his hand. He looked like a 5 year old. _Oh my fu**ing gosh! It's Hibari Kyoya!_ I was fan girling like crazy. But I kept a straight face._ Shit…he's going to bite us to death!_

Then he attacked. "I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Then he charged. I dodged and giggled which seemed to only anger him further. Then Dino was just watching from a safe distance. _Now I know why none of the other kids dared to come here. Well mystery solved._

I defeated Kyoya pretty fast. Soon, he was lying on the ground under the tree panting heavily. I took out some cake I packed for me and Dino and gave him my share and gave Dino his share.

He looked at me curiously and I just smiled at him warmly. He blushed a little and accepted the cake. After he took a bite he looked amazed and stared at the cake. I looked at Dino and noticed that he looked very happy. Then I felt someone tugging my sleeve and looked at Kyoya.

He gave me the empty plate. "Thank you for the cake, carnivore." _Yes! I have been promoted!_ I smiled and handed him more cake. He gladly accepted it. Then he smiled a little. I almost had a nosebleed right there right then. "My name is Alice. His name is Dino, he's my brother. Nice to meet you, Kyoya-kun." I introduced my brother and myself.

I expected him to bite me to death for calling him 'Kyoya-kun' but he seemed okay with it. He looked surprised I knew his name. I explained to him about myself, saying I knew many things. He seemed to slowly accept the fact about me. Then after I packed the plates back we rested under the tree for a while.

Then, "Carnivore, fight me." I sighed and smiled. Then we fought, in just a few minutes Kyoya was on the ground again. But he kept on sparring with me until Romario came to get us. It was time for us to go back to Italy.

"Goodbye, Kyoya-kun." I said. Dino just ran away. He didn't want to fight with Kyoya after seeing our fight. But before I left I healed the wounds I inflicted on Kyoya.

He looked surprised but didn't protest. "Carnivore, when will I see you again?" he asked. I smiled and he blushed again and looked away.

"You will see me again, in a few years. Please use my name. Carnivore is not my name and I do eat vegetables!" I joked. He just looked at the ground.

"Ne, when I see you again, how about I make a cake for you?" I suggested. He then perked up and his eyes sparkled. I laughed and said goodbye.

**Hibari POV**

She fought like a real carnivore. We sparred a little and she always won. We were tired so we rested under the tree. The taste of her cake was still lingering in my mouth. It was the most wonderful cake I have ever tasted. Even oka-sans baking could never match the 4 year olds baking skills.

Then a man came and called her name and her brother's name. I felt a bit sad that my new sparring partner is leaving. Then she grabbed my arm and yellow flames appeared on her hand. I was surprised, the flames felt warm but not hot enough to burn me. Then slowly my wounds started healing. She smiled warmly and I couldn't help but fell warm myself. I could feel my face warming up.

"Carnivore, when will I see you again?" I asked. Then she smiled and my face felt warmer and I looked away. "You will see me again, in a few years. Please use my name. Carnivore is not my name and I do eat vegetables!" she said. And I suddenly had a sudden interest in the ground.

Then she said offered to bake a cake for me and said she may see me again, I immediately perked up and looked at her hopefully. She laughed a little then she left. I promised myself I would become strong enough to spar with her again. From today onwards I will train hard enough to beat her one day.

**Alice POV**

Dino looked at me in question. "What?" I asked. "Do you know who he is?" he asked while looking at me suspiciously. I laughed and punched him lightly on his shoulder. But it was still painful to Dino. He winced.

"Sorry, but yeah. I do kinda know him." Dino fell silent and soon both of us fell asleep. Before I knew it it's been exactly a year since I became Dino's sister. Today we were celebrating my birthday. Since I didn't know the day I was born, Dino suggested we use the day that I became his sister.

Everyone else agreed and so that's how today we're celebrating my birthday. Then while everybody was getting ready I sat alone in the room going through all the happy memories that I had with Crystal. I smiled then I walked around the mansion till I reached the kitchen. Everyone was getting ready.

I didn't want to get in anyone's way so I went out, alone. I took some money before I left. I walked around the village and saw a group of men surrounding a girl. The girl was covered with bruises and cuts. The man had the look of lust that I hated so much. Many people in the world I came from had that look when they looked Crystal.

I hated it so much before long, all the men were on the ground and was unconscious. The girl looked at me with fear, she was an 4 year old. I knelt down so I could look at her eye to eye. I gave her my hand and she slowly reached for it. I pulled her up and carried her. Then I went to a clinic and asked them to treat her.

I saw the look of disgust in their eyes but I chose to ignore it. I paid her fees and left. "T-Thank you…" she said. I smiled at her. "It's okay, hey what's your name?" I asked her.

"Crystal." I froze. "What's wrong?" she asked while tugging my sleeve. I just smiled but there were sadness in my eyes. Then we passed a bakery. Crystal was looking at the bread with wonder. I felt a pang of sympathy and bought some bread and cakes for her. Then she ran off with the cakes and bread in her hand.

I ran after her, soon we reached a worn down house. She walked in and looked at me. She silently invited me into her house. I walked in and saw a woman on the bed. She looked very sick. Then Crystal ran towards her and showed her the cake and buns. I assumed that the woman is the girl's mother. Her mother refused the food and gave it to her daughter.

Then I ran out and bought some porridge. I ran back and gave the girl's mother the porridge. I fed her the porridge despite all the protest. When she had a bit of color in her cheeks I looked at her properly. She had blonde hair and green eyes. _Just like Crystal…_

But I scolded myself that this was impossible. "I'm sorry. I have no money to pay you." She said. "Never mind about money. What's your name? My name is Alice. Alice Cavallone." I shook her hand and smiled at her. I talked to her and her daughter about themselves. They didn't know who the Cavallone famiglia was but I didn't mine.

Before I knew it, my phone rang. It was Romario, he said I had to came back for the party. I said my goodbyes and left them some money. I also told them that I'll be back later. Despite their protest I gave them all the money I had which was a few hundred. Her mother insisted I take back my money but I left before they could.

Later, I went back and celebrated with them. There was a chocolate cake with white icing and many good food. Then we happily ate the cake. I was really happy that I found a Crystal look alike on my 5th birthday. After eating, I told Dino about Crystal and her mother. Dino wanted them to see them too. So I baked a chocolate cake and wrapped it. Then we left secretly.

When I arrived, I knocked and opened the door. Crystal happily invited me into her house and my brother. I introduced Dino to Crystal and her mother.

I gave them the cake and I saw Dino sulk a little when Crystal ate the cake. I elbowed him in the ribs. He jumped but still kept quiet. Then she noticed that we didn't have any cake and offered us. She and Crystal complimented on my cake. I smiled shyly while Dino looked like he was above the clouds.

Then we left because it was already very late. "How about they live in one of houses that we own?" Dino suggested. I perked up "Really!?" I asked. Dino was really surprised and just nodded.

The next day I told them about the house and they didn't stop thanking us. Crystal's mother looked more better than she had yesterday. I was glad she didn't look that sick as before. Before they moved I gave them some money. Then I told them I'll visit when I'm free.

The next week, I went to their house to find their house empty. I panicked, then I saw a note on the table. It wrote :

_Dear Alice,_

_Thank you for taking care of us actually my name is Amy. I apologize for not telling you earlier. I'm actually a retired hit woman. We were hiding from a famiglia but I fell sick. We had to live in the run down house because all of our money was gone. _

_My daughter was actually supposed to kill the group of men but she failed and almost got killed. But I thank you for rescuing her. Thank you for the cake and money. If you ever need any help please go to Japan and find us. I will gladly come out of retirement to help you. _

_Thank you, Alice._

_From silent ghost._

I read the note and whistled. Looks like I just found a pretty good friend. I walked home and showed the note to Dino and Romario. Dino and Romario sweat dropped. Romario whistled. "So, who's the silent ghost?" I asked Romario.

Romario gulped. "She's retired now but she was the best hit woman last time. It was rumored that she retired after giving birth to a child. She was named the silent ghost because she always killed flawlessly. And she disappeared without leaving a trace like a ghost. You're lucky you are her friend. you won't like being her enemy. All enemies of hers were exterminated the next day."

I whistled again. Dino was in shock and just kept on looking at me. I smiled. "I knew it! There was no way she could wear such expensive clothes if she was poor!" then Dino and Romario gawked.

"Is that why you helped her?!" they exclaimed. "Hell no, because her daughter looked like someone I knew long time ago." Then the three of us kept in silence. Then I looked at Dino. "Hey, Dino if someone bullies you I can always go find her you know." I pointed out.

Dino and Romario sweat dropped at my suggestion. "N-No thanks…" Dino answered. I just shrugged and ran off to play. Little did I know how fast time passes by. Next thing I knew Reborn came to tutor Dino. "Cioussu." We heard while we were in the garden.

"Hi, Reborn." I said without looking back. I could tell he was looking at me suspiciously. Dino jumped and tripped on air. Reborn ignored him while I helped Dino up. He looked at me and asked "How do you know my name, Alice?"

"Number 1 hit man in the world and also a tutor." I said. I knew more than that but since Reborn can read minds I won't be surprise if he already knows that I know who he is. He smirked and tilted his fedora.

"Interesting, I guess you know why I'm here?" he asked. I nodded. And Dino was still in the shadows. He looked at Reborn then at me, and then at Reborn… you get the idea. He had his mouth wide open.

"Okay, today onwards I will be training Dino to be a mafia boss." Explained Reborn but he looked like there was more. I looked at him in question. He smirked and added " I will also be training you."

"Why?" I asked. I'm not fated to be anything so why train me. "Rumor has it that you have nine flames. Storm, rain, lighting, sun, cloud, mist ,sky, earth and a new flame." I glared at him.

"I think the rumors are wrong." I defended myself until Reborn shot Dino. Well almost shot him if I didn't burn the bullet. Soon, I was covered with all 9 flames surrounding me. Some of the flames covered Dino protectively. Reborn smirked all knowing.

I glared at him and he dared me to deny any further. I gave up and my flames disappeared. Reborn tilted his fedora and said "Training starts tomorrow." He then jumped off to god knows where.

"That's it, I 'm committing suicide." I decided. Then Dino panicked. "NOOOO! You can't leave me alone with that tutor." He started holding on to my arm and refused to let go. "I swear Dino, you will have mental problems in the future if you can't recognize sarcasm when you hear it." Dino stopped holding my arm and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Good luck tomorrow." I said then I left to eat dinner.

**I'm so bored…I have nothing to do but type out my story. I don't even have internet in my house! So sad…*goes cry in a emo corner* please vote fast on which couple you want. Thank you to Hikari for the advice and information.**

**To rose: please stop insulting my story, how bout you try writing one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : training with the tutor from hell.**

"Um, Reborn. What are you going to do with that bow gun?" I asked when I saw him holding a green bow gun. He was smirking sadistically and was looking at Dino and me. Both of us could feel shivers down our spine.

"You are going to have to dodge different kinds of weapons." He said and started shooting at us. Dino would have been shot if I didn't push him out of the way. "You could've killed him." I shouted at him while dodging a gun bullet. Leon was now turning to a machine gun.

"It would be no fun if you don't have high chances of dying." He pointed out. _He's kind of right…wait, I'm agreeing!? I must have hit my head or something…_ while I was thinking a bullet whizzed past my head.

"Pay attention. Don't give any openings to your enemy." He said while shooting the ground next to Dino. Dino was dancing a weird dance while trying to dodge the bullets. I pushed him again and we continued. Then suddenly a weird looking cake started flying in our direction.

I didn't want to take any chances so I got out of the cakes way. I was glad I did because the tree the cake hit was smoking and slowly melting. Then a purple hair teenager girl appeared. She had the same looking cake in her hand. I mentally face palmed. _It's Bianchi. That would only mean that…_

"Dino Cavallone! How dare you steal my Reborn!" she shouted before throwing the cake at his direction. I pulled him out of the way and the cake hit the wall and the wall started dissolving. I sweat dropped. _Shit just got serious._

"You can take him back you know it's not like we're keeping him here. He can leave any time he wanted too." I pointed out at Bianchi. When she heard what I said she immediately looked at Reborn hopefully. It took all my will power not to gag.

"I can't leave until Dino Cavallone becomes a mafia boss." He said looking very serious. Then Bianchi looked really depressed. Then she became hopeful again.

"But if Dino Cavallone dies in an incident then you can come back to me!" she said while taking out some poisonous cupcakes from god knows where. And she threw them at Dino. "Die, Dino Cavallone!"

"Wait! What if Dino dies then Reborn will have to train someone else and we have to restart all over again and you have to kill that person all over again. How about you help Reborn to train us? It'll be faster and you can spend more time with Reborn! So it's like killing 2 birds with 1 stone!" I pointed out.

Then she stopped midway in her steps and was going through the pros and cons. In the end she looked at me and said "That's a pretty good idea." I sweat dropped.

"So, what are you doing now to train them?" she asked Reborn, who was sitting on a rock thinking. His fedora was covering his eyes so it was hard to see his eyes. Then he perked up and smiled. When he smiled me and Dino could've imagined hell fire in the background. Both of us sweat dropped.

"Dodging. Bianchi, help me throw poison cooking at them while I shoot them." He said and took out a green rocket launcher. Bianchi took out a variety of poison cooking and started throwing it at us. In the end, me and Dino were covered with dirt from head to toe. We also smelled heavily of smoke. We looked like we just survived an air strike.

After I bathe, Reborn pulled me aside. "You could easily defeat Bianchi. Why didn't you?" he asked seriously. He was on my shoulder and was pointing a green pistol at my head. "Lie and your head goes bye-bye." He said. I sweat dropped and decided to not make him angry.

"She doesn't really pose as a threat to Dino as long as I'm here. But if she didn't go with my idea then I would've knock her out. But she went along with my idea and so I didn't have to knock her out. Also she seems like a pretty good person to have as a friend." I answered him. He smiled and the green pistol transformed back to Leon.

Then I smiled back at him and we went to eat dinner. Web we arrived I saw Bianchi glaring at Dino. When Dino saw me he looked at me gratefully. When she saw me with Reborn she glared at me to no end. I sweat dropped and put both my hands like I was surrendering. She looked like she was satisfied and continued staring at Reborn with her eyes all sparkly.

Dino and I looked at each other and shrugged. Then we continued eating. The dinner table only sat me, Dino, Reborn, and Bianchi. Father normally didn't join us for dinner. We ate in peace but sometimes I could feel Bianchi glaring at me. Other than that everything was normal.

"Hey, Dino. You want to have some cake later?" I asked him as we finished eating our dinner. He shook his head and was about to walk to his room before I mentioned "Made by me." Then he made a whole180 degree turn and his eyes was sparkling.

"I'm in!" he shouted and I smiled. I told him to wait and asked what cake he wanted. Apparently Reborn and Bianchi was nearby and heard everything. They were confused why was Dino so excited about a cake. They asked and Dino looked at them like they were came from under a rock.

Before he could say anything I said "How about you try some?" I asked and they nodded. Then they said what flavor they wanted. "Chocolate fudge cake." "Tiramisu cake." "Whatever Reborn wants." You could guess who ordered what. I sweat dropped. _Kind of expected…I guess_

Then I went to the kitchen to bake the cakes. Not long after, there was a heavenly scent coming from the kitchen. By the time I took the cakes out, three of them were sitting at the dinner table. I sweat dropped. _I sweat drop too much it's a wonder I'm not dehydrated…_

I gave Dino a slice of his cake and he savored it like it was going to be the end of the world. He looked like he was flying in the clouds. Both Reborn and Bianchi bite into their piece of cake at the same time. Bianchi blushed and was gaping. Reborn tilted his fedora and said "Nothing special." But he was looking at the kitchen like he was going to search if there was more.

"Would you like some more?" I asked three of them. Immediately they looked at me and their look said it all. I quickly fled to the kitchen and brought out the cakes. I handed three of their cakes to them. I even brought out some extras. Then I left them and took some slices of cakes to Romario and his friends. What I did not notice was the look on Bianchi and Reborns face.

When I got back Dino was cowering in the emo corner. I sighed and saw Reborn and Bianchi sharing Dinos cake. And I figured out what happened. I poked Dino and he looked at me. I pointed at the kitchen and he understood. He followed me to the kitchen and I opened the fridge. The fridge was bought just for my cakes. I have a habit of baking too many cakes so I keep them in the fridge. But the cakes always go missing the next day. But i still put cakes inside so people who are hungry can eat it.

I showed Dino the fridge and told him he can choose whatever cake he wanted. I labeled every cake so I know which cake is which. He chose a vanilla ice-cream cake and happily ate it in the kitchen. I smiled and took out a chocolate lava cake from the fridge and heated it up. Then I sat next to him and ate the cake with him.

The next day, I woke up to see Bianchi. I jumped and accidentally punched her. When I finally stopped panicking I saw her on the ground. I got off my bed and changed out of my pajamas. Then I helped her up.

"Sorry about that. It's not every day I wake up with someone so close to me." I said while smiling shyly. Bianchi just looked at me suspiciously.

"If you're that strong…why didn't you take me down when I tried to attack Dino?" she asked while remembering our encounter.

I shrugged. "You just loved Reborn a lot. I understand but if you really did hurt Dino…let's just say you wouldn't be here right now." I said and I actually saw something in her eyes. Was that…fear…no, more like amazement…what?

I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. I was right, there was amazement in her eyes. I sweat dropped then she took my hand and looked straight into my eyes.

"You must teach me how to bake! I was right! Even though you are younger than me your baking skills are incredible!" she said while her eyes sparkled. I could see why Gokudera and Bianchi were siblings.

"Um, come again?" I said.

"I want you to teach me how to bake cakes!" she said and I saw fire in her eyes.

"Why? You can bake already, just not the edible kind…" I said while remembering Gokuderas pitiful past.

"I know but when Reborn ate your cake he actually smiled! Whenever I baked he would just look at it and compliment on its killing ability." She said while crying comically. _I guess I would do the same. Good call, reborn! I guess you want to live a little longer, huh?"_

"Fine, I guess…but you have to promise me that you would at least try your own cake and not offer it to anyone." I said in fear that she may poison someone in the mansion, especially Dino.

"Okay!" she said and ran out of the room while pulling me. I was flying so fast it reminded me of a cowboy movie. The guy was shouting something like 'Run like the wind!' they should have said it to Bianchi. She ran like the wind and she was running towards the kitchen.

Then I stood up and waited until the color was gone. Then I noticed all the baking utensils on the table and the kitchen staff cowering in the corner. I gave them a look that said 'run now before it is too late' they understood and quietly sneaked out.

Then I saw Bianchi looking at me with those puppy eyes. I sweat dropped and then taught her how to bake a non poisonous cake. After god knows how long we finally made a normal cake. The most trouble was stopping her from adding weird ingredients.

Then I tasted it first and I actually didn't faint or anything. The cake wasn't that bad either. I congratulated her and she smiled and hugged me. Then she grabbed her cake saying something about letting Reborn taste some.

I smiled and baked some cakes then I put them in my fridge. When I opened my cake fridge I was shocked. All the cakes were cut and there was a slice taken from each cake. All the tiramisu cake were gone. I sweat dropped when I realized who was the culprit. I sighed and baked more to replace the missing cakes.

I added more coffee powder to the tiramisu cake as a treat. _I have no idea why am I so calm…even though he just ate a slice of every cake in the fridge…_

The next day, me and Dino were waken up by our demonic tutor in. 5am in the morning! "Reborn! You better have a good reason in waking me up this fu**ing early!" I shouted at Reborn.

He ignored me and walked out of my room. I grumbled and went to change. When I walked past Dinos room, I saw Reborn on top of him with a green mallet. Dino had a huge bump on his head and was crying comically. I sweat dropped and saluted him before going to the breakfast table.

When Dino and Reborn came to the table Dino was looking at me to save him. I gave him an apologetic look and looked away. Dino sighed and sat as far away from Reborn as possible.

While eating breakfast, Reborn announced our schedule for todays training. In the morning we're running laps. I had a bad feeling it's going to be longer than any marathon. Dino and I were already trembling at the thought of that.

In the afternoon, we were going to the mountain to train. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I saw the look Reborn gave us. It was so sadistic that I could have seen some horns growing on the babys head. Or maybe it was because he was wearing a devil costume…

So after eating breakfast, we went to run. Now I know how marathon people feel. By the time we finished our 30 laps we were panting so hard we could've sworn we had asthma. And we had to run around the whole village which has grown with the protection of the Cavallone famiglia. Then we rest and Reborn woke us up again. He took a mallet and hit Dinos head. I woke up when I heard Dino rolling on the ground while crying in pain.

I put some ice on his head as Reborn ordered Romario to drive us to a mountain. Romario agreed quickly as Reborn was pointing the gun at his head. I pitied Romario then I remembered our training and I started pitying myself.

When we got there we had to walk to this random waterfall and stand under it. I had no problem what so ever but Dino looked like he was drowning. After we dried off, we heard a growl. Me and Dino slowly turned around. It was a brown bear.

We slowly back off, until Reborn wanted to make things worse. We poured honey on both of us. Then we started running for our lives. We swam in the waterfall to get rid of the honey but Dino was slow and the bear caught up with him. Then the bear slashed at him, I jumped in front of him and got slashed instead.

**Dino POV**

_Shit, the bear caught me!_ It was standing and it looked like it was going to slash me. I closed my eyes and awaited the claws to slash me. Then I felt something cold touch me._ Is this water…but why those it smell like iron?_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Alice. She was smiling but her smile was weak. Yet, it was still as warm as always.

"ALICE!" I shouted I hugged her and saw that the bear was going to slash again. I holded Alice and ran. I ran until I couldn't hear the bear again. Then I put Alice down and looked at the injuries. The slash was deep and it was bleeding heavily. I was lost at what to do. She was unconscious. Then I heard a rustle in a bush and I jumped.

Then Bianchi appeared. I was never so happy to see her in my life.

"Bianchi! Can you call the mansion! Tell them that Alice is in danger. I can't call because Reborn took our phones before our training!" I told her and explained what happened and she looked and Alice in worry. The floor was covered in her blood and so was my shirt and hands.

Before long, I heard a helicopter. I looked up to see Romario waving to us from the sides of the helicopter. I waved back, when they landed I quickly took Romario to see her. He looked at her with the same worry that was in Bianchis eyes. He refused to tell me about her condition. But that just made me more worried.

I prayed the whole helicopter ride to the hospital. Reborn was nowhere to be seen and I was silently cursing him for this. Then we arrived to the hospital and Alice had to be sent to the emergency ward. After a few hours, I slept beside her hospital bed while holding her hand.

**Alice POV**

I opened my eyes and saw white, then I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I touched the place where the bear cut me but it was already healed. Being an experiment, I had amazing healing ability but it drained the hell out of me. Right now, I couldn't even sit up then I felt someone holding on to my right hand.

I turned my head and saw Dino. I moved my hand and he woke up. He looked at me sleepily and went back to sleep. Then after a few seconds he jumped and looked at me. He rubbed his eyes and pointed at me. Then he quickly called the doctor. If I could smile I would. But I was so tired I fell back asleep.

The next thing I knew the doctor told me that it was impossible for me to heal that fast. I felt okay and I wasn't that tired anymore. I just shrugged it off and I went to talk to Dino. Then he hugged me and said what he would do if I really died. I smiled awkwardly and pat him at his back. Then he pushed me away and smile at me. I smiled back and then we went home. During the trip home, we were discussing what cake I should bake for celebrating my recovery.

What I didn't notice was the baby wearing a fedora smirking and using a binoculars to watch the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did…well let's say no one will actually read it… *sit at the emo corner* *draws circles and start a mushroom farm***

**Warning: slight OOCness…**

**Chapter 5 : meeting the Varia members**

"Reborn! Because of you Alice was injured and she had to be sent to the hospital!" Dino shouted at Reborn at the breakfast. I have recovered and Dino was still very protective of me. He was now telling Reborn what his 'training' did. Reborn was calmly sitting there eating his breakfast. Whenever I opened my mouth, Bianchi would stop me by closing my mouth. I licked her hand but I got the message.

"But at least you improved and Alice safe and sound her. She is still breathing and okay." He pointed out. After he pointed that out, Dino kept quiet and just sat down. But he looked pretty angry. Then Reborn told me that I get a day off because of my recovery. So I didn't argue. Who would argue with a day off?

I brought with me lots of cakes and snacks. Then I just walked randomly until I arrived at a bakery. Looking at the cakes made me hungry and I went to the forest where I could be alone. I sat there and took out whatever cakes I packed. Then I heard something move in a bush.

I immediately took out my knife and pointed it to the bush then a guy with blonde hair. His hair was covering his eyes and he was wearing a striped shirt and he was wearing a coat. He looked a bit hurt.

"Ushishishi, give me some cake, peasant." He said and I sweat dropped. It was the 'prince Belphegor' I sighed and just took a slice of cake and put it beside me. I gestured him to sit next to me. If I could see his eyes he would be raising his eyebrow.

But he still sat next to me. He took a bite of the cake and he was speechless. He inhaled the rest of the cakes and then just lied down. "Don't you turn into a mad psycho when you see your own blood?" I asked.

Then he sat up and looked at me. "Ushishishi, how did you know that?" I shrugged.

"I know many things. Now your turn to answer." I said

"I killed the people that have hurt me. So I have calmed down but I would kill you easily, peasant." He said while showing me his knives. "By the way, where did you buy this cake, peasant?" he said while pointing to where the cakes where.

"I baked it. It's one of a kind." I said and he looked like he was deep in thought.

"I have decided that you must bake me a cake whenever I want and whatever flavor I want when we meet again, peasant." He said and laughed his signature laugh.

I sweat dropped and just agreed to his request. "Um, okay, prince Belphegor…" I said and he looked surprised until he remembered I knew almost everything. He regained his composure and stuck out his pinky finger.

I lifted one of my eyebrows but still made the pinky promise with him. He smiled and I couldn't help smiling too. Then I help treat his wound at a nearby pharmacy. I bought the disinfect and bandages. After treating the wound he thanked me and ran off.

**Belphegor POV**

I forgot to ask for her name and it seemed unfair that she knew me and I didn't even know her name. Ushishishi, I'll ask her when I see her again. Her cakes is wonderful, like I tasted a bit of cloud nine. I drool whenever I recall the taste. She will make a very good princess.

When I find her again I will find out her name and try to make her my princess. After all a prince has to have a princess to become a king. That was common logic.

**Alice POV**

When I got back everyone was rushing to get me bathe and dressed in a dress. Then they literally almost threw me into a limo with Dino already in it. then they drove so fast I swore I heard the tires frying.

"Dino, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY TAKING US?!" I screamed into his ear. He looked at me like I lived under a rock all my life. I glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender.

"It's the Vongola ninth sons birthday." He said. "What's his name?" I asked and wondered which of the ninth sons are there. "Xanxus." He said and I panicked. I demanded for the driver to turn the car back but as usual they don't listen to little children. So here I am, at the Vongola mansion, being glared at by adults and being pampered by stuck up children of other mafiaso.

I sighed and escaped. I signaled Dino to follow me and he gladly parted with his so called 'friends' then we met Squalo. "Yo, Squalo. Been a long time since we last saw you." I said when I saw the familiar salver haired boy. He saw us and grinned.

"VOOOIIIIII! THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! I ALMOST DIED FROM BOREDOM! ALICE, TO RELIEVE BOREDOM I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME!" He shouted while swinging his sword like arm around. I had to pull Dino down to avoid him being slice in half. I sweat dropped and quickly agreed before any other people get sliced.

After 10 minutes, Squalo was covered in cuts and bruises muttering something about demons and my name. "Hey, you joined the Varia, right?" I whispered to him as he sat down to recover. When he heard me ask the question he jumped and almost sliced someone.

"You know, just a simple yes or no could do." I said while Squalo just stared at me. I gave him a 'Really?!" look and he then remembered. He sighed and nodded. I pat him in sympathy. It must be hard working for Xanxus…

"Kinda think about it…want to join?" he suddenly perked up and looked at me. I was surprised at the sudden question. "If you can defeat me that easily, I'm sure Xanxus will accept you as our cloud guardian." He said while thinking about it.

"We'll see about that." Both of us turned around slowly to see Xanxus with his red eyes staring at us. We gulped and I tried running away but Mammon blocked me. "Gah, oh wait you're Vi-" she quickly cut me off.

"Shut up. How did you know my name!?" she exclaimed and I looked at Squalo to explain. _I'm getting really tired answering the same questions again and again…_ and Squalo explained to all the Varia members and they absorbed the information.

"Ushishishi, so your name is Alice, princess?" he said after Squalos explanation. "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I apologized then Mammom appeared. "Muu, I won't charge you for anything if you don't tell anyone anything about me." I shrugged and nodded.

Then Xanxus looked at me and said "You look too young to be the cloud guardian." Before I could say anything he added. "But you managed to defeat trash shark very easily… you may have potential…" he said before he whipped out his guns and pointed it at me.

Everyone around us panicked while I looked calm. Dino and the rest of the Varia members looked at us worriedly. Then we fought. Xanxus shot his flames at me and I dodged it. I tried various flames on his flames but non managed to actually win over his flames.

The Varia looked surprise that I possessed so many different kinds of flames. Then I decided to use the wind flame. The flame that only I have. I used it before. The wind flame is cooling and has healing abilities. I freezes whatever it touches.

I shot some flames at Xanxus through my hand and Xanxus shot my flames. Then my flames kind of devoured his flames and hit him. His guns were frozen and everyone was looking at me with their mouth opened wide. I smiled embarrassingly and used my flames to unfreeze his guns and hand.

He looked at me and smirked. "you will make a great allie." He said and I smirked. Then he raised his fist and I just looked at him dumbfounded and he just sighed and took my hand, formed it to a fist and bro fist his fist. He then left, leaving all of us dumbstruck.

Before he left he said "Welcome to Varia and he gave me a cloud ring." Then Reborn appeared. "Impressive, you actually managed to defeat Xanxus." Then the varies members pated my back.

"Ushishishi, that was amazing. You will make a great princess. I want a black forest cake the next time we meet." "Muu, I guess you can make some profit with your skills." "Alice-chan~, you can bake!? You must teach me to bake If you're actually to be able to get that spoiled prince to eat your cake!"

Squalo and Levi just left after Xanxus was defeated. Then we went home. Reborn was sitting with us this time. "So, what is that white flame. I don't believe anyone has that flame. And it is already unusual enough that you have so many different kinds of flames but having an unheard one?"

"I call it the 'wind flame' It freezes things and also it can heal wounds. Only Dino and Romario knew about this flame." I said and Reborn looked at Dino. His eyes said it all. I pitied Dino. Then I took out the cloud ring and looked at the design. I slipped it onto my finger and a purple flame appeared. I smirked.

The next day, I left the Cavallone mansion with cakes and went to the Varia. I knocked on the door and Bel opened the door. "Hey Bel, here's your cake and I brought other cakes for everyone else. I looked beyond Bel and saw the hall all thrashed up. I sweat dropped.

"Ushishishi, you're just in time for our regular breakfast fights, princess." He took the cakes and ran for the kitchen. I dodged a flying bottle and followed him. "What the hell happened? A bomb?" I asked once Bel kept the cake in a safe.

The next day, I left the Cavallone mansion with cakes and went to the Varia. I knocked on the door and Bel opened the door. "Hey Bel, here's your cake and I brought other cakes for everyone else. I looked beyond Bel and saw the hall all thrashed up. I sweat dropped.

"Ushishishi, you're just in time for our regular breakfast fights, princess." He took the cakes and ran for the kitchen. I dodged a flying bottle and followed him. "What the hell happened? A bomb?" I asked once Bel kept the cake in a safe.

The next day, I left the Cavallone mansion with cakes and went to the Varia. I knocked on the door and Bel opened the door. "Hey Bel, here's your cake and I brought other cakes for everyone else. I looked beyond Bel and saw the hall all thrashed up. I sweat dropped.

"Ushishishi, you're just in time for our regular breakfast fights, princess." He took the cakes and ran for the kitchen. I dodged a flying bottle and followed him. "What the hell happened? A bomb?" I asked once Bel kept the cake in a safe. _Seriously?! A safe!? Even that can't stop a regular Varia member!_

"The cook got sick and everyone is hungry and the boss is very cranky cause he can't eat his steak." I sweat dropped and just told Bel that I will handle everything. So will dodging flying staffs and bottles we managed to get to the kitchen.

Bel left to get the cakes and I started cooking. Soon the mansion was filled with heavenly scents of food. Everyone stopped fighting and their stomach growled. They went to the kitchen to see someone cooking food.

Then I took their food to the table to only find them actually sitting obediently and looking at the food hungrily. I sweat dropped and gave everyone their breakfast. Sushi for Bel. Pancakes for Lussaria, Mammom and Squalo. I also made a strawberry milkshake for Mammon. Then I gave Xanxus and Levi their sirloin steak. I even gave Xanxus vodka.

They took a bite into their food at the same time. All of them fainted with a smile and a blush on their face except Xanxus. But his face was red. I looked worriedly at them. And just shrugged. I put a slice of cake on everyones plate. Xanxus glared at me but still ate his share.

The rest recovered and finished their breakfast. Squalo thanked me like I just gave him his life. The others were puzzled at his reaction to the cake and bit into theirs. The mystery was soon solved. They mouth were opened and they were savoring every spoonful of cake.

"Here Bel, your black forest cake. I baked a whole cake for you" I said and gave the bow to Bel. He hugged it and glared at the Varia members who were eyeing the cake. Then I left leaving them to their battles. When I came back, I saw all of them in the emo corner except of Xanxus.

He looked so happy while eating the black forest cake. I sighed and just left the Varia mansion. Then I took out my phone and texted:

_Squalo, I know that your boss has eaten the cake I left for you guys._

_So here's what, you and the other Varia members can text me what cake you guys want. I'll give it to you guys when I come visit again._

The reply was:

_VOIIIIIIII! SERIOUSLY!? I WANT CARAMEL LAYER CAKE!_

_Ushishishi, the prince wants a carrot cake._

_Muu, I want a strawberry shortcake._

_Trash, I want a blueberry cheese cake._

_I want whatever boss wants._

_Alice-chan~ I want chocolate brownie!_

I sighed and pocketed my phone. _More like the Varias personnel chef…_

**X.Y: Sorry I haven't upload a new chapter. I was up in Cameron highlands! I twisted my foot and now I can't walk too much… that sucks…**

**Hibari: if only the herbivore author wasn't running and climbing around.**

**X.Y: So mean… oh well it was fun…kind of.**

**Hibari: if only the herbivore author would actually stop walking around in a office and actually try to recover.**

**X.Y: Heh heh heh, I actually like running and walking around but any ways… please continue reviewing! I'm so happy, I have gained so many followers now! I am so happy! Please tell me who should be paired with my OC. The results are currently:**

**Mukuro-1**

**Hibari-2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did…well let's just say it won't be this famous…**

**Warning: Slight OOC… pairings undecided. **

**Chapter 6: with the varia**

Everyday I would visit the varia, with cakes and treats. Dino would normally sulk saying I spent too much time with them. I would laugh and point out what the varia is capable of. Then he would immediately shut up. I smirked and got in the car with the boxes of cakes. That time I was already 6 years old.

*knock* *knock* the door opened to reveal a grateful Squalo. I looked behind him only to see the varia members except Xanxus and Mammon drenched in wine and they smelt burnt.

"Alice-chan~ you finally came! The boss is throwing his normal morning tantrum but today he's more angry. The cook was sick and couldn't make breakfast today, so Xanxus hasn't eaten any meat! He almost vaporized us!" Lussaria said with his motherly tone. Everyone behind him nodded agreeing with him.

I sighed and walked towards the kitchen. I cooked and brought the food to where a grumpy looking Xanxus was. He was sitting at his throne and had his guns in one of his flames.

He looked at me and shot his flames at me. I froze them and continued to put the food on the table. Later, the rest of the varia members came. They ate and soon a food fight occurred. It started when Bel threw some food at Squalo. Then Squalo threw back some food and it hit Lussaria instead. Then Levi joined and Mammon flew away saying something about money. He also said he refused to pay me for the breakfast. I sweat dropped and avoided a flying pancake.

I took my food and ate underneath the table. Then I remembered why I came here in the first place. I walked to Xanxus while avoiding a flying steak. The only food that was still in a piece was my cake. At the last food fight I asked why it was still in one piece. They said it was too precious to throw. I sweat dropped at their reply but just left it alone

"Xanxus, I'm going for a vacation with my family to Japan. I'll be gone for a week!" I said. Then everyone froze, the food they were holding fell to the ground and they were standing there with their eyes wide open. "Why are you telling me this?" Xanxus asked while raising an eyebrow. Xanxus never called me 'trash', 'scum' or other names after I froze his hands. I shrugged.

"I have no idea, just telling you." Then I walked out. I waved goodbye at them and walked towards the door. "Have a safe trip." Xanxus said before he continued eating. I smiled and closed the dining room door. Then they unfroze and chased after me except Xanxus of course. "VOIIIIII! Wait, if you're on vacation…who will cook for us!?" Squalo asked me. I stopped and the others caught up with me.

"Ushishishi, you better bring back some sushi from Japan for the prince." "Alice-chan~ remember to buy some dresses for me!" "Muu, learn some new strawberry milkshake recipes, okay?" "How dare you shrug at Bossu like that!"

I sweat dropped but I was happy that I had such friends. I felt warm inside whenever I was with them or Dinos family. I only felt like this when I was with Crystal before I died. I felt my eyes water but quickly hid it, the varia was too busy bickering to notice.

"Fine, I would get some stuff you want. I left lots of food and cake for you guys in the fridge. You just have to heat it up. There is around six months worth of cake and food in there. If Xanxus gets angry, you can give him some cake." I suggested. Then they had a look of relief on their face and continued asking me to buy things for them.

After tons of request, I shouted that they can only have one thing from Japan. They went to the library for a few minutes then they walked out and gave me a list. Then they wished me to have a safe trip. I walked to the car and read the list. Here's the list:

_Bel: lots and lots of sushi. You better buy the princes favorite, princess._

_Mammom: some black mail material or get a recipe book and learn to make different kinds of strawberry milkshake._

_Lussaria: please buy some cute dresses! Alice-chan~ you have to try some of those dresses since you seldom wear any. When you buy it, I'm going to make you try some. Bel said I have to tell him when so he can have his camera ready!_

_Levi: I want you to stop being so disrespectful to Boss!_

_Squalo: VOOIIIIII! I WANT A BOOK ABOUT VARIOUS TYPES OF SWORDS. YOU BETTER CAME BACK TO ITALY SAFE! OR ELSE THE BOSS WOULD GUT ME FOR LETTING HIS PERSONAL COOK DIE!_

I sweat dropped when I read the list. Then I laughed. The driver gave me a look but I continued laughing. It was just like them to ask me to get these for them. I took out my phone and texted Squalo.

_I can get the things that everyone asked for except Levi. Sorry, see you guys in a week!_

Then I pocketed my phone. When we reached the mansion, Reborn decided that I should join Dino in his training before we leave for Japan. After training I packed and waited for Dino.

*BAM* "OW!" *CRASH* I sweat dropped and walked towards the direction of the noise. I saw Dino under his suitcase, his clothes were on the floor and he was comically crying. I sighed.

"Dino, you're always clumsy when you're alone!" I said as I helped him up. Then Reborn appeared. "Good observation, Alice." He said while smirking. He had a suitcase with him.

When Dino noticed the suitcase he immediately shouted "You're going with us!?" to our horror, he nodded. "NNOOOOOOOOO!" Both Dino and I shouted. "Shut up, both of you. Just be grateful that Bianchi isn't coming with us." He took his leon mallet and hit both of us on our head. Dino cried and I complained.

Then we drove to our private airport. When we reached the ground I went straight for the toilet. "What happened to her?" Reborn asked Dino. Dino sighed and explained to Reborn. Then I walked out of the toilet looking pale.

Reborn smirked. "So you're afraid of heights?" he said while Dino avoided my accusing gaze. "More like the fear of falling actually." I said and went to collect my suitcase. Then we left for the hotel. It was a five star hotel, I left my suitcase in my room and told Dino I wouldn't come back till night. He didn't find it suspicious and shrugged.

Then I left, I felt someone watching me but could never see who was watching me. I didn't notice a baby hovering on top of me with a green hand glider. Then I walked around and reached the playground where I met with Kyoya. I didn't expect him to be here. So I walked to the tree and saw some kids. They were staying far away from the tree. I was curious.

I walked to the tree and suddenly silver clashed with purple. "Kamikorosu." Then he attacked me with his tonfas. "Hi, kyo-san." I said cheerfully while deflecting his attack. I saw a red tick mark appear and I sweat dropped. "Don't call me that. For that I'll bite you to death!" he said.

"Um, kyo-kun?" I said while guessing other names. He continued attacking. I noticed other kids running away. He was already sweating while I kept on deflecting his attack with ease. "How about we stop for a while and then you tell me what you want me to call you?" I suggested. He then stopped and lied down on the grass.

I laughed softly and he glared at me. I gave him a look of apology and sat beside him. I took out the cake I've been holding. I put it beside him and he sat up. He saw the cake and his eyed twinkled. Then he took the cake and ate it. I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds.

"So that's why you only deflected my attacks with only one hand." He said between bites. I laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't look down on you. I just couldn't let the cake I promised you go to waste." He nodded and continued eating. "I'm glad you came back, I've been coming here everyday to see if you came. I wanted to spar with you." He said after eating the cake. I sweat dropped.

"You really hate losing, huh?" I asked and he glared at me. Then he stood up and took up a attacking pose. "You just can't wait to spar, huh?" he didn't answer and glared at me. I stood up and dusted off the imaginary dust on my pants. Then we fought. He got better the more we fought but he still lost.

Soon, he was panting and lying on the ground. I sat beside him. "Kyoya." He said. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him. His silver gray eyes locked with my purple eyes. "I want you to call me Kyoya." My eyes widened and he sat up. "Say it." he demanded. I gulped. "K-Kyo-Kyoya…" I stammered. He grinned and nodded his head. then we sparred again. He looked satisfied while we sparred even when he lost.

Soon, it was evening and he were resting under the shady tree and looked at the sky change colors. "I really like how the clounds look so different. It's so interesting imagining what the coulds look like. And how free it looks, floating were it wants." I muttered. Kyoya turned his head and looked at me in confusion. I laughed.

"Never mind." I said and continued watching the sky. Before I knew it, it was dark. Before I ran into the darkness I felt someone hold on to my wrist. Kyoya was holding on to my wrist. "C-Are you coming tomorrow?" he blurted out. I smiled and nodded. Then I ran off into the darkness.

**Kyoya POV**

I suddenly grabbed her wrist. I felt like a damn herbivore. Why am I holding on to her wrist? It's like I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay a while longer. I almost asked her to stay a little longer. Instead I asked if she'll come tomorrow. I wanted to slap myself. Right there and then, then she smiled at me. In the moonlight her smile looked like her smile was glowing. I stood there stunned and watched her ran into the darkness.

I could feel heat creeping into my cheeks. Then I unfroze when I noticed a group of men run towards the direction where Alice ran to. They were there when we fought but they didn't bother us. I didn't think they would do anything to her. But I still had a bad feeling in my stomach. So I followed the carnivore.

**Alice POV**

While walking back, I could hear footsteps. There were a group of men and they were holding weapons. I turned back to see around 30 men each had a weapon. Some were katana, guns, mallets, knives, bow guns and a bat.

"I wonder why boss told us that we were to be careful when we kill her." One of the guys said. The others agreed. And they started walking slowly towards me. what I didn't notice was that Kyoya was behind them. He was hiding behind the wall.

**Kyoya POV**

I was frozen behind the wall. I had to help her. No way can she defeat so many people bare handed. I wanted to move but I was frozen in place after seeing what those guys were holding. Then suddenly she took out some knives. _What good is that against so many weapons?!_

**Alice POV**

I took out my knives and the guys started laughing. _You are so busted…_ I thought and charged. Then within half a minute I already took down 28 of them. They were easy and stupid. I weaved past them, they panicked and started shooting everywhere. i would slow down a bit in front of their friends. Then the guy who saw me would just shoot. I would then vanish and the bullet would hit their friend.

I ran so fast they couldn't see me until I slowed down. I laughed and stopped to face the 2 people left. I of them were missing, probably ran away. The guy left was grinning. I was puzzled. _why was he smiling? He's plotting something… _then I heard someone cry out. It sounded like…Kyoya!

The other guy was holding Kyoya hostage. His knife was at his throut. I felt my blood go cold. "Let my friend go." I said. My voice calm but cold. I glared at them

**Kyoya POV**

I was watching her in amazement as she ran. She was so fast I could hardly see her. I snickered as they shot their own companions. She didn't even need to use her knives. One of the guys heard me and saw me. I tried running but it was useless. He grabbed me and put a knife to my throat. I froze and saw that Alice was looking at me.

"Let my friend go." She said. Her voice was calm but I could feel the coldness in her voice. Her eyes were very cold. I heard from an uncle that purple eyes sometimes means a demon. I couldn't believe him after seeing her. But at this moment her eyes truly looked like it belonged to a demon.

I felt proud that I managed to spar with her even though I lost. I'm happy that I was on her side not on her enemies. The two men could feel the killing aura coming from her. They were trembling.

"So?" she said and I saw her taking her knives. It glistered in the moonlight. "If you do not let him go right now…well, let's just say I will guarantee you will live long enough to regret hurting a friend of mine. You will regret it so much you will wish I killed you right here right now." She threatened. I had a feeling she wasn't lying. The two men felt the same and let me go.

The guy dropped the knife and fell on his knees. Both of them were trembling. The fallen people behind her who were still alive was whimpering. I looked at her in awe. Then she walked towards the two men after checking I was okay.

She called a guy known as Romario then she just use her knife and threw it at the two men. It pinned them to the floor and she just leaned on the wall and waited. "You okay, Kyoya?" she asked while smiling. I nodded and felt like I had to ask the question I have been wondering.

"If you're so strong…why do you bother sparing with me. You could have easily killed me or defeated me. Instead you continue to spar with me. And you're not even using your full strength. Even when you were fighting these guys." I pointed at them. "You even teach me how to improve when you could've just ignored me. Are you looking down on me?" I demanded.

To my surprise, she smiled and laughed. "Baka, I don't look down on you. If you continue thinking I do then make me use my full strength then. And I can't ignore someone who could rise so much higher if he wanted to." When I heard her say that my eyes widened.

"I will be in Japan for only a week, I'll spar with you every day. When I leave, how about you train until I get back. Then we'll see how much you have improved. Deal?" she said and she offered her hand. I shook her hand and I heard a lot of cars. Then soon we were surrounded with people.

A blonde guy who I recognized as her older brother at our encounter a few years ago. I forgot his name. but if he is her older brother maybe he is stronger than her. But he kept on tripping on air and I dismissed that idea. Before they left, Alice gave me a warm smile. She waved goodbye as she was driven away. When I thought of seeing her again tomorrow I couldn't help but smile.

Before I knew it, I wanted to be able to be at the same level she was. I wanted her to see me. I wanted her to look at me and smile with warmth. I wanted her attention. I wanted to be a carnivore like her. I will train hard just to be able to beat her!

**X.Y: kawaiiiii~! I can't help but fan girl while writing this chapter! *nose bleed* Hibari-kun smiling! Ok, back to topic…um…oh! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope that you readers will continue voting who will be paired with my OC. These are the current results.**

**Mukuro-2**

**Hibari-2**

**It's a tie. Oh please review in English if possible. So sorry if it's so OOC… I can't help it…anyway please review on what you think of this story. You readers make me so happy when I see someone favorite my story! (Sorry if I have offended anyone unconsciously…) I hope you will continue supporting me! XP I hope you will like chapter 7…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The dreaded day has arrived**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did…no one would read it…and Tsuna's father would have been Giotto!**

**Warning: Slight OOC…**

I sparred with Kyoya everyday and I also baked some cakes for him every day. We would eat the cakes after we spar a little. He loved the green tea cake with red bean. He would fight with me seriously. He wouldn't stop unless I ask him to or I knock him out. But I ask him to most of the time. He never did get to make me seriously fight him.

What I didn't notice was that a baby in a fedora was watching us spar with a twinkle in his eye that could have sent shivers down my spine if I saw it. He smirked and walked off. Soon, it was time for me to leave Japan. Kyoya wanted to see me off, I was still puzzled why he wanted to follow us to the airport since he hates crowds.

"Here, a farewell gift." I gave him a box. Inside the box, I baked his favorite cake. "Hn." He said then he took the box. Suddenly he said "Next time you come to Japan, you have to make my favorite cake and give it to me personally. And you must not get killed while you're in Italy or I will go to Italy and bite you to death again." He said with a voice that said he meant it.

I laughed. "I won't be killed that easily, after all I am pretty strong. Kyoya, I want you do help me do something." I said and he looked at me in question. "And what do I get?" I sighed. _I knew he would ask that…_ "I'll spar with you when I come to Japan again." His tried to suppressed the excitement but failed. It was obviously there in his eyes.

"What must I do?" he said like I was going to ask him to wear pink or something. "Chill, I was thinking that in the future I want to live in Japan and study in a school called Namimori high. And I heard that there are a lot of gangsters and perverts there. So could you help me to protect the discipline of Namimori?" he thought about it a while then he nodded.

"On one condition." "And what's that condition?" I asked. "You would spar with me whenever I want and make a cake for me when you live in Japan." I sighed and agreed. "Hang on a moment." I took out a picture of him with my camera. "What was that for?!" he pouted.

I took another picture of him pouting face. "Just some blackmail material for the future. I know some people that will love to get their hands on this pictures in the future." He looked dumbstruck and glared angrily at me. Then it was time to board the plane. I ran off as Kyoya started chasing me with his tonfa. I laughed and just ran to the plane.

When I got back to Italy I got someone to drive me to the Varia mansion. Then I opened the door. It was so silent I could have heard a pin drop. _The Varia mansion is never quiet…something is wrong…_ then I opened the dining room door and saw that everyone was sitting there glumly. And Xanxus was missing. All the Varia members were covered in bandages.

Squalo noticed me and he jumped and fell backwards in his chair. Then everyone else noticed me and plastered fake smiles on their faces except of Mammon. She just floated off. Thinking back to what may have happened I remembered that time where Xanxus found out the truth.

Soon they all returned to their room except Squalo and me. "Judging that you know things…you knew that this would have happened?" I shook my head. "I only knew what would happen, I didn't know when will it happen. That's the downside of my memory." He looked like he understood and nodded.

"You guys really suck in acting you know, you should consider drama classes." I said remembering their fake smiles. "Like you're any better." He scoffed. "Really?" I said with a mocking tone. A ticked mark appeared on his head. I laughed and Squalo turned red. "VOOOOIIII, I;M FUC*ING SERIOUS, OKAY!?" I stopped laughing and smiled.

"Now that's the loud Squalo I know. I started missing all the 'VOI's." I said and more tick mark appeared on his head. "VOOOIIIII! I DON'T ALWAYS SAY 'VOOOIII'." I laughed harder and he turned more red. Then he just crossed his hands and sat I his seat.

"Squalo, I want to resign as Varias cloud guardian." He then looked at me in shock and gave me a 'you're kidding look'. I shook my head and took off the Varia ring. "VOOOOOIIIIII, AT LEAST EXPLAIN THIS SHIT!" I just shrugged. "I was going to be replaced either way anyways." He looked dumbstruck. "You sure?" I nodded and he sighed.

"But you're still our friend, right? You're not cutting off all ties all of a sudden?" he looked worried that I may just cut off all ties and never return again. I laughed. "Idiot, if I did, then I would have killed myself and Xanxus would kill me himself if I did." "DAMN RIGHT, I WOULD GUT YOU AND NEVER JOKE ABOUT LEAVING US! EVEN YOU ARE NO LONGER OUR CLOUD GURADIAN YOU ARE ALWAYS OUR FRIEND!"

Then the door collapsed. *cue awkward silence* "Hi, what were all of you guys doing?" all of the rest of the Varia were on the collapsed door. Instead of really going back to their rooms, they stayed and heard whatever we said. I sighed while Squalo shouted at them. They ignored me and charged at me and hugged me.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. "Ushishishi, if the princess suddenly leave the Varia and never come back, the prince would track you down and kill you for cutting off ties with the Varia." "Alice-chan~ you better not cut ties with us or I'll kidnap you and drag you back here!" "Muu, if you-" I cut them off.

"I GET IT! STOP WITH THE THREATENING!" then I smiled. "I will be the most stupid person on the face of the earth if I would want to cut ties with you guys!" they smiled. Then I gave them their gifts. Lussaria kind of kidnapped me and changed me dress. How? Well he 'accidentally' tripped and some orange juice 'coincidentally' fell on top of me.

Then I went to change and my clothes 'coincidentally' was missing and there was 'coincidentally' a dress in its place. I sighed and just wore the damn dress. When I opened the door Lussaria fawned over the dress and Bel took pictures. Squalo and Levi said nothing but the blush on their face was obvious. Mammom complimented me and said something about getting more dresses for me to wear. Bel sent everyone a copy of my picture.

Then I opened my phone and saw my wallpaper. It was a photo of me in the dress. The dress was a Lilac color and it had laces. "What is this?!" I shouted. "Ushishishi, the prince thought that the princess looked cute in the outfit and made the picture to become your phone wallpaper." He said while dodging one of my knives.

"Why can't I change it back?!" I asked while throwing another knife. "Ushishishi, I programmed the princesses phone so the princess can't change the wallpaper." He laughed his signature laugh and ran off. Probably to the kitchen where I left some cake. Suddenly, some guy came and told us that the Vongola ninth has asked for me. The Varia immediately stood in front of me. They were holding all their weapons and they looked like they would kill anyone who came near.

"Fine, I'll go." I said because I'm scared what will happen if I didn't. All of them were shocked I agreed but the look I gave them made them stay where they were. I changed and left with the man. I smiled warmly at them and I entered the car. Soon, we were in the Vongola corridors. The man opened a door and signaled me to go in. he left after he closed the doors behind me. In the room was the Vongola ninth sitting on his chair.

"Since I know who you are and you know who I am, can we skip to the part where you tell me why I'm here?" the ninth laughed. "I see you heard of what happened while you were away?" he said and I could notice something different with his voice. It was sad and filled with regret. I nodded and he looked satisfied that I didn't try to lie.

"So, why am I here? It can't just be about one question." I said while crossing my arms. I could feel some angry aura from behind the door. His guardians must be behind the door and they are hearing whatever I'm saying. "I heard from some people that you know some of the future." I mentally face palm. _wait until I find those certain people!_ Seeing that I didn't deny anything, he assumed he was right, which he is.

"I want to know what will happen in the future." _No shit, I want to know what and whose future, dumbass…_ I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "Let me rephrase, I want to know who is most suitable to become the Vongola Decimo."

"Okay…" I said and I thought of what I should tell him. "Fine, I think the most suitable candidate is Tsunayoshi Sawada. I guess you already know who he is judging by the look on your face." Before he could open his mouth to ask about his other sons I said "Something will happen so that he will be the only one left to become Vongola Decimo and someone else but he can never become Decimo."

"Who is this other person?" he asked and had that wondering look on him. "Don't worry, Tsuna will defeat that person with some future help. And…I think it's best if you spend as much time as possible with your sons, while there is still time." His eyes widened when he heard me just say what is in store for his sons.

"I won't have anything to do with the future that is in store for them. And I can't stop the future, I only know what is going to happen and make sure that it won't turn for the worse." I declared and was about to walk out, then he called out. "When you turn 14 years old, I will send you to Japan. To watch over the Vongola Decimo in training. Reborn will go with you, everything will be arranged for you. Your house, your school of course will be the school that he goes to and everything else."

It wasn't a question, he was literally telling me my future. I sighed and nodded. Before I closed the door behind me I only said one word that was soft enough for him to hear. "Sorry." Then I closed the door and the driver drove me back to the Cavallone mansion.

I checked my phone and noticed that the Varia has called me tones of times. I turned off my phone when I entered the Vongola mansion. I dreaded what would happen tomorrow when I go back to the Varia mansion. Then when I first got out of the car I immediately saw something coming towards me. The last thing I heard was someone shouting my name and everything went black.

_Why does my head hurt so much if I'm supposed to be dead?_ I opened my eyes and saw white. i turned my head and saw a worried looking Dino. "Yo, now please explain why I'm in the infirmary and what was that thing that hit me in the head." I said then Dino got teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry!" then he explained that he was made to throw rocks at a target. Coincidentally, it bounced off the target and flew towards my head. so I was knocked out and I was carried to the infirmary.

I sat up and colors played in front of my eyes. Immediately, Dino helped me get up and I just sat there until the colors disappeared. Then Reborn appeared on my lap. "How is your head, Alice?" I touched my head and grimaced. "I'll survive, I think." Then I remembered what happened at the Vongola mansion.

"Reborn, you have somewhere to go after you teach your current student. Best if you call Nono to ask for the details." He nodded and hopped off. Dino looked confused and he just shook his head like he was use to being this confused. He helped me walk a bit then I shook all of them off and ran off somewhere.

Dino was trying to catch up while shouting for me to slow down. Dino spent the whole day chasing me and Reborn was there watching us and hitting Dino whenever he made a stupid mistake. He said it was a good training so that Dino would be able to follow his subordinates.

**Please review! And vote, Mukuro X OC or Hibari X OC. Sa far the two are tied. Both of them have to votes. I thought I could catch up on my story during the weekends, never have I been so wrong. The weekend was packed with things to do. I could only write one chapter instead of two…**

**I'll try to write more! If only school allowed us to bring our laptop to school…**

**To all readers and reviewers, thank you for your advice and reviews. Please review more!**


	8. Chapter 8: getting kidnapped

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did Giotto would be Tsunas father! And not that many people would read it…**_

_**Warning: Slight OOC. And it kinds of depend how you see it, I guess…**_

_Why is it so bright? I thought I shut the curtains…_ I opened my eyes and was blinded for a few seconds. _Why can I feel sand? Where am I? _ "You're awake, Alice-chan~" suddenly Lussaria appeared in front of my face. I punched him by reflex. Then my eyes cleared and I saw the sea. _I'm on the beach? How did I get here?_

Then I noticed that the rest of the varia were here. Squalo was laughing at Lussaria and Bel was pinching Mammons cheeks. Levi was building a sand castle, scratch that he was trying.

I took a coconut beside me and threw it at Squalo. "Please explain how the fu** I got here?" I said while a killing aura was surrounding me. Squalo sweat drooped and looked at Bel to explain. But he just looked away and continued pulling Mammons cheeks. He sighed and avoided my eyes.

"Well…we decided to have a vacation, we wanted to tell you but you didn't pick up your phone…" I remembered yesterday and just lied down. I sighed and noticed I was wearing a swim suit.

"Who changed my clothes and how did I get here?" I asked while glaring at them. The glare I sent them made them walk a bit further. Squalo raised both his hands up like he was surrendering. "Don't worry, we asked your brother but he was asleep so we went to your room and took you. Then the maid changed you and we came here."

I slowly went through the information. "Dino doesn't know where I am?" "We left a note." I face palmed and just sighed. They were all in swimming trunks, and were swinging their weapons everywhere. I looked around and noticed there was no one around.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked Squalo who was chasing Bel with his sword. He stopped and scratched his head while trying to remember what happened. "Well when we arrived there were a lot of people and it was really crowded… we kind of got irritated…" I sighed. I could imagine the scenario and the look on everyone's face.

"So you kidnapped me and chased off people from the beach. Are you sure you're not an international wanted criminal?" I asked while looking at the sea. Squalo was counting something then he looked at me and holed up 5 fingers. "What does that mean?"

"IT MEANS I'M WANTED IN 5 DIFFERENT FU**ING COUNTRIES!" He said with a proud face. "THE REST ARE ONLY WANTED IN 4 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES EXCEPT MAMMON!" I sweat dropped.

"So it's a competition?" Squalo thought about it for a while then he shrugged. Soon he was hit with a coconut. I turned and looked at Bel. He was smiling proud while holding a coconut. He threw it an Squalo cut it in half. Then he chased after Bel. I sighed and just watch the waves.

"Alice-chan~ why aren't you swimming?" I jumped and saw Lussaria behind me in the shade. I shrugged and just looked at the waves again. Soon, someone poured a bucket of sea water on my head. I turned and glared at the culprit. Bel and Squalo was snickering. Each of them were holding a bucket of water.

I glared at them and took out my knives. They sweat dropped and dropped their buckets. They then ran away from my knives. They dodged it but still managed to get cut while Mammon was filming the whole thing. After they were worn out they raised a white flag. Mammon stopped filming and I high fived her.

They groaned and Lussaria took a picture. I posed with Mammon and Squal and Bel was too tired to chase Lussaria. I laughed and Mammon kind of billed Lussaria for taking a photo of her. I asked Lussaria if I could have a copy and he gladly agreed. _Another picture to add to the scrap book… _

I put it in a bag and watched as Lussaria started fawning over them. He was using a lot of sun flames. And getting healed with a sudden massive amount of sun flames…let's say…it really was painful. Imagine getting a big cut and someone pulls the skin together really hard and glues it. Now imagine that pain and times 10.

That was exactly why they managed to get enough of energy to run from him. Mammon took another video while I was taking pictures and laughing like no tomorrow. Levi was trying really hard not to laugh to loud. He walked off somewhere when he couldn't take it any longer. I heard someone laughing really hard somewhere where he walked to.

Soon, they managed to heal after a lot of running and screaming and shouting. I think there was a lot of threatening that mostly came from Squalo and Bel. They still glared at Lussaria even after he apologized saying he didn't know how large his flame was. I sweat dropped as Squalo, Bel and Lussaria started fighting.

"Look at that girl over there. She looks cute." Suddenly I was surrounded by some guys. They had the look of some guys I saw before I died. I always hated that look. "How about you come with us, little girl? And then you can leave these weirdoes here." apparently they missed the sword Squalo had.

Then suddenly they felt someone glaring at them and they lifted their head to see the varia taking out their weapons. I turned to see the varia too. Squalo had his sword ready and he was frowning at the guys that were surrounding me. Bels' normal smile was gone and he was frowning too, he had a lot of knives in his hands. Levi had his umbrellas ready. Lussaria like a protective mother was already in fighting stance. Mammon looked normal but she had a killing aura surrounding her.

The guys backed out. But some idiot took my hand. "You guys are too protective. She wants to be with us, right?" he looked at me and expected me to agree. A tick mark appeared on my head and the varia sweat dropped and they took a step back. "Come on, cutie. Let me show you a good time." _That's it, he's dead. _Everyone thought.

I smirked and threw him over my shoulder. His buddies was about to help him but the glare I gave them changed their mind. They ran away leaving their friend behind. He just looked at me with fear and he was trembling. Then i took out a knife and he ran. "You know I could protect myself, right?" I asked the varia while keeping my knife.

They shrugged and answered. "Of course we knew." Like it was natural. "But we really didn't like the way he talked to you." I smiled and they asked if they could hunt him down or something. "Nah, he's a waste of effort. And I know Mammon already planned something, did you?"

Mammon just smirked sadistically. "Muu, it's only because for all the strawberry milkshakes you made me. Next time I'll charge you." I guessed that guy won't be able to sleep for a few nights. The rest of the varia was kind of bummed that they didn't get to kill him.

"Just a few cuts?" Squalo asked. "No. I already said not to kill or hurt him. Besides I don't think he will try to pick up some girls for some time." He sighed. "No hunting him either." I added and he looked away. "I wasn't thinking about that." I smirked. "Sure you did." He blushed and just shouted and swung his sword like the mad man he was.

We laughed and played around a bit. We had another sand castle competition but everyone kept on destroying someone elses castle. Bel destroyed Squalos castle and then Squalo destroyed his castle. Levis castle got caught in between their fight and it perished. Mine died when Bel came crashing onto mine and Lussarias one got killed when Squalo cut it while trying to cut Bel.

Mammon didn't try making a castle. She just floated there watching the chaos. Soon, everyone was fighting except of me. I just stood there and watched the movie. I even made some popcorn and I got a chair. After they finished fighting, I showed them the video of them fighting. They kept on complimenting themselves when they saw themselves on tape.

I laughed and gave them each a copy of the fight. Then Bel took some seaweed and put it in Squalos hair. Squalo shouted at him and they fought again. The others got involved too. I sighed and took a large bucket. I scooped some sea water and threw it. "HEY!" they stopped and glared at me.

I laughed at their faces until they grinned and I sweat dropped. I ran but what do you expect by the varia? They caught me and grabbed me. Then they walked to the sea. "Wait, what are you-" then, they threw me into the sea. Then they waited, after 2 minutes, they panicked. All of them quickly jumped into the sea.

Soon, they dragged me out of the water. I coughed out some water and just lied there. Then they crowded around me, their faces showed me that they were really worried. Then Squalo shouted "VOOOIIIII, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU COULDN'T SWIM?" I laughed embarrassingly and shrugged. They sighed.

"Sorry…" I blinked and hit all of their heads. "VOOOOIIIII, WHAT THE FU** WAS THAT FOR?" I smiled. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm still here aren't I?" they smiled and I punched the closes to me that was currently Squalo. He was about to shout until I cut him off. "That was throwing me in the first place." He shut his mouth and the others didn't argue.

"Shouldn't I go home now? I mean you just kidnapped me from my room. My brother would be pretty worried." They all looked at each other and sighed. We packed and by we I mean mostly me and Lussaria. The rest were too busy fighting.

After all that we went back to Italy, I managed to not get hurt on the way back. Though I can't say the same for the sanity of the pilot or people that were there. When I got home, Dino was crying comically and I saw some burnt marks on him. I guessed Reborn tested him.

Then Reborn hopped in front of me. I suspected something about the glint in his eye. "I guess you enjoyed your surprise holiday." He tilted his fedora with a smirk. _Now is the time to be suspicious…_

Dino was waving his hands like there was a fire. That was until Reborn took out his leon gun and pointed it at him. Dino immediately shut his mouth sat down. I sweat dropped and raised one of my eyebrow. _What was he planning...?_

Then he said something of the room and me and Dino walked in. All of a sudden, the door shut close like a haunted house. Reborn was nowhere to be seen. "Okay, spit it out. What did Reborn plan this time?" I folded my hands and waited. He sighed in defeat.

"Look at the table…it was a-" he was cut off when Reborns voice came from a speaker on the table. "Hi, Alice. There are papers on the table and I need you to finish it or both of you will never leave this room. By the way, you can't destroy the door or anything to get out or you will suffer."

I could imagine the look he has while talking. _That basta**! _I mentally cursed him. Hoping he can't read my mind if he's in a different room. Then I looked at the questions. I mentally face palmed. _Seriously…!?_

It was questions that even Dino couldn't answer it, it was questions that were around my standard before I died. "Why am I in this mess again?" I asked Dino. He had a guilty look and I glared at him. He scratched his head guilty. "Well he gave me those questions and I said that even you couldn't answer that. So one thing to another and we ended up locked in here."

I sighed and answered all the questions. After answering all the questions, Reborn opened the door and smirked. "All correct." I looked at Dino and sighed. "To think my brother thought I couldn't answer these questions…" then Dino started apologizing and I laughed.

"Relax. I know you don't mean it." then Dino relaxed. "But I really feel like punishing you for underestimating me. I really hate it when someone does that." I cracked my knuckles and grinned sadistically. Dino sweat dropped and started running. I chased after him with my mist flames. Soon I could hear him screaming.

"You really are soft, are you?" I turned and saw Reborn. "I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away and I could tell he was smirking. "I know you would've done a whole lot worse if he was an enemy or a stranger." _True…_

"Wow, I've gained a stalker." I said sarcastically and he kicked my head. "You don't appreciate sarcasm a lot, do you?" I said. Reborn didn't say anything. "I think you should stop those illusions." I nodded and stopped the nightmares. Then we left and searched for Dino.

We found him in the garden. "You okay?" I asked while poking him. "Please never do that again…" I smiled. "Sure." He gave me a thumbs up and just lied there. I punched him playfully. Then Reborn kicked me. "That's for not knowing how to swim and almost dying."

I sighed and Dino immediately got up. "What do you mean almost dying?!" he demanded and grabbed my shoulders. I gulped and just said "Nothing…" then Reborn appeared. "What do you mean nothing? Almost drowning is nothing?" and Dino almost comically fainted.

Then Dino dragged me to Romaria for a checkup despite my protest. "Happy?" I asked Dino after Romario said that I was okay after the checkup. He nodded and I punched him. "Told you not to worry." I said while glaring at him. "Sorry, but I had to be sure. You are my sister after all." I blinked and hugged him. After a few minutes, I let him go.

"Okay, sibling love moment is over." I said and we both grinned. Then Dino left and Reborn appeared. "The scars on your body…how did you get it?" he asked and I remembered that the scars on my body before I died. Somehow the scars came with me. "Nothing, just some injuries I got when I was young."

Reborn knew I was lying but he didn't push it. _that life is over. This is my new life. I have people who care and protect me. _I smiled warmly throughout the whole dinner. Dino and Reborn stared at me but they just shrugged it off. What else do they expect from a person who hangs out with the varia daily?

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I was sick and I had a writer block. Having a flu is the worst. The worst is when the class is all quiet and serious and all I want to do is blow my nose. The most awkward moment ever.**

**Anyway, back to the story. Mukuros votes are tied to Hibari. Of course me and my friends are voting too but not by reviews. I never knew that there were so many people voting for Mukuro…**

**Well, anyone can vote. Please tell me if you want my OC to be paired with someone else. Please review! Thank you for reading this story! please remember to vote! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9 locked memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I won't type what would happen since you would know what I would write if you have read this far already. Well… "if"**

**Warning: slight OOC. Depends on what angle you see it from I guess. But it really is OOC no matter what angle I see it from… so sorry… and it may not really follow the manga…or anime.**

*knock knock* I knocked on Dinos door and he opened it slowly. He looked sleepy, considering it's 2am in the morning I couldn't blame him. "Again?" he asked and I just nodded. He opened the door wider to let me in. I saw Reborn sleeping and there were traps everywhere near him. I sweat dropped.

Dino saw my expression and laughed. "That was the same look I had on my face when I first saw it. The worst was when I actually passed a certain line." I thought back and remembered a certain explosion. Both of us sighed. "I kinda pity you…" I said. "I actually pity all of Reborns students, past, present and future."

"So, about the reason you're here…nightmares again?" he said with his all so serious face. _I always hated that all too serious face… _ I nodded. "I wonder how bad is it until you want to come to my room…" he looked at me and was expecting me to tell him after so many attempts.

I kept quiet and buried myself in blankets. I heard him sighed and soon he was looking at me under the blankets. "Not going to give up that easily this time, are you?" I asked and he nodded with that smile like he just won an argument with Reborn. I smiled slyly "Well, I'm not either. You can continue guessing." And the smile fell from his face.

_If I told you my nightmares you probably can't sleep as easily as you can now. And you would probably want to murder the people who gave me the nightmares. Except you can never get them in the world I come from…_ I thought then I mentally slap myself for having such gloomy thoughts.

Then Dino perked up. "Hey, you said Reborn would get a future student. Can you tell me about him or her?" he looked like those eager little puppies. I couldn't refuse so I told him just a bit of information.

"Well…it's a he. And he is kind of like you without you subordinates. And he has it more tougher than you. So I have to say he has it rough compared to our training." He whistled. "How bad?" he asked. "Umm…our training times like 10 or more…" his eyes widened a little. "Yeah, so he really is kind of surrounded with bad luck at least for now."

"He has it hard." He said and both of us laughed. "I know this sounds mean but I'm kind of glad that you sometimes get nightmares. Because at least it gives me a feeling that you're still my little sister. Not some 17 year old girl." I laughed. Then we drifted off to sleep.

~_in Alices dream~_

Then I appeared in a meadow. There was a lake there and a sakura tree. There were sakura petals falling everywhere. There was also a very cooling and gentle breeze. It looked really beautiful and felt so comforting. I could fall asleep in my sleep. There was a table and some snacks there too. "Kufufufu, nice to see you again, Alice." I turned and saw Mukuro.

I smiled and hugged him. "Nice to see you again." I felt him froze when I hugged him but he relaxed and hugged me back. Then I let go of him and smiled. He smiled and he pulled me towards the table. Then he offered me some biscuits. "You know, I was expecting my nightmares. I wasn't expecting you here. By the way, why are you here?"

"But it is a nice surprise compared to my nightmares." Then Mukuro put his cup down. And he looked at me embarrassingly. "Um, I kind of looked at some memories…and um, I noticed that there were too many memories for a six year old…so I looked at some. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unlock one of them by accident. There were locks on it and I accidentally broke one of the locks on the doors. I don't know if I unlocked any other doors…" He kept on looking at the ground and he refused to look at me.

I sighed. "So that's why I had that nightmare today?" he nodded and continued looking at that 'interesting' floor. "Would you stop looking at the floor. It's not like I'm angry at you. Besides, it was an accident." He perked up and looked at me. I smiled warmly and he smiled. "You always has that effect on people…" he said and sighed but he was smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged and just said "Never mind."

"That's rude…" then we just dismissed it. We talked about what happened. He told me that he still hated the mafia. And how Chikusa and Ken were. I told him about my new family and he was happy for me. "Kufufufu, If they ever mistreat you like your old one I would never forgive them." I smiled and ruffled his hair. He complained a bit but he stilled smiled.

"You know, I can't help but laugh now whenever I see a pineapple…" he glared at me and I laughed. He sighed and I managed to breathe again. "Only you…" he muttered and I laughed harder. After I finished rolling on the floor I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I won't be the only one. In the future, there will be plenty more people. Thinking about it…how much of my past life did you see?" _he may have seen my memory about the manga or anime… _"Um, let's say I saw how your past life family treated you…that's about all. Is that how you got your scars?" I nodded. He looked angry but I put my hand on his shoulder and I shook my head.

He sighed and nodded, he got the message. '_The past is the past_.' Then the whole thing looked hazy. "You have to wake up now. See you in the future." He said. Before he disappeared he warned me "You may get nightmares once in awhile because of the doors I unlocked. I'm sorry." I shook my head and smiled. Then he disappeared and I woke up. And found Reborn in front of my face.

"Yo. Good morning." I said sleepily. "What are you doing in Dinos room? Then he looked at Dino accusingly. "She's too young for you." He said and Dino stuttered. "Stop teasing him. I'm here because of a certain memory I had." I said sheepishly. Reborn looked at me suspiciously but didn't pursue the subject. "It must've been really bad enough for you to ask for help." I didn't deny or say it was true and Reborn noticed it.

Dino went into the bathroom to change and I went back to my room to bathe. When I walked out, it was total chaos. Bianchi was chasing Reborn and he was jumping around while shooting Dino. And Romario and the others were just watching and trying not to get killed. Apparently there were told not to get involved by no one else but Reborn.

I sighed and just walked to the dining table while narrowly dodged a bullet that was shoot by Bianchi. I took my food and walked to the garden that was far away from total chaos. Then I noticed someone hiding in the bush. I walked behind the bush and saw someone with silver hair and in a small suit. He was around my age.

I poked him and he jumped, he looked at me and he ran away. I had no problem catching up with him. He jumped and tried to run faster. I sighed and pinned him to a tree with my knives. He struggled to get down, after struggling for some minutes he gave up.

"Hi, now that you have calmed down. Please tell me why you were hiding in a damn bush of all places, Gokudera."

"How did you-"

"I have the knowledge of a 17 year old and I know almost everything. Now please-" then everything went black. When I woke up I was surrounded by people. "Um, hi?" then Dino shook me. "Dizzy…"

"Why did you suddenly collapse?! You were perfectly fine and then you just suddenly collapsed!"

"It was nothing…" I looked at Reborn and he nodded. He told everyone to leave except Gokudera, Bianchi and Dino. "So, care to explain why you blacked out all of a sudden?" before I could deny anything he cut in. "Don't try lying." I sighed.

"Um, let's say someone did something to my memories and now…I will randomly black out. This is the first time it's happen…" I said while standing up. "So, it has nothing to do with me?" asked Gokudera. "Relax, but it will have something to do with you in the future. And Bianchi, nice mask but it is seriously weird. No offense."

"What-oh."

"Yeah, I also kind of know the future."

I walked to my room but before I reached my room someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around saw Gokudera. "Are you sure that it wasn't because of me that you blacked out?"

I laughed and smiled. "I told you it had nothing to do with you, just a friend of mine messed with my head." then suddenly Bianchi appeared, without her mask. And Gokudera just doubled over. "Do you want some cookies I baked. I thought after you blacked out you would be hungry."

"It's okay. I'm fine, Gokudera and I are going to play at the garden. See you." I grabbed Gokudera and ran. After I was sure that she was out of sight I stopped and put him against a tree.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him after he stood up. "Yeah, thanks. I owe you one" He said when he just sat against the tree. "No problem." I said and noticed that there was something wrong. Normally there were always birds around. But now I could hardly hear any birds singing.

I looked around and noticed that there were rustling around. I threw my knives and someone came out. He was masked, soon we were surrounded with guys with mask. The worst thing is Gokudera hasn't learnt to use dynamites. I sighed and looked behind me and noticed there was a guy getting closer to Gokudera.

I threw my knife in front of the guy. "Don't get close to my friend or you may die a slow and painful life. Now tell me why are you people here?" I said with the coldest tone I had. A few guys backed away. Suddenly one of the guys shouted. "What are you guys afraid of! She's just a little girl!"

To prove his point, he charged at me. I sighed and shook my head. I dodged his knife and grabbed his hand and threw him over my shoulder. Then my flames surrounded me and I knocked out all the guys. Apparently Reborn also taught us how to knock people out. By hitting their head real hard.

After a few minutes, I extinguished my flames and looked around. Everyone was knocked out cold and frozen. After I knocked them out, I froze them with my wind flames. I turned to Gokudera and saw that his mouth was wide opened. I smirked and he unfroze.

"H-how…" he stuttered. I smiled and hit his back. "Come on. We have to tell Romario." I grabbed his hand and ran to tell interrogated them. He never told me what family they were from. But after that day, I became good friends with Gokudera. Even Bianchi became a good friend as long as I didn't get too close to her 'beloved Reborn' and I'll gladly keep it that way.

But I was just glad I didn't black out when I was fighting. That would have been really bad. So at night while I slept and met Mukuro.

_~in Alices dream~_

"Mukuro, can you fix those locks on my memories? It will be pretty bad if it happened while I was fighting." I said and Mukuro agreed. "I don't want to be the one who will be responsible for your death." I laughed and messed his hair. He grumbled and disappeared. While he was gone, I climbed the sakura tree and turned the sky black.

I made some illusions of lanterns and hung it around the tree. Then I just sat there and watched the lights and sakura petals slowly falling down. Then Mukuro suddenly appeared.

"I've fixed the locks but some are kind of loose so you may black out when you get too upset or angry." I nodded and he noticed the color has changed. "You are a really good illusionist." He complimented. I smiled at his compliment. "You're not bad yourself." He laughed and I woke up.

Reborn was in front of me, again. "Fixed it?" he asked and I nodded. He knew I was keeping something from him but he didn't ask. I didn't tell him about the conditions.

* * *

**so sorry i haven't updated the story. My weekend has been really packed, not to mention school. **

**so the competition, they are still tied. And please vote on which pairing you want. Please review and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: birthday chaos

_**Chapter 10**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR…sadly…**

**Warning: slight OOC. But it depends on the way you see it…I guess…sorry…**

_Something is seriously wrong…_ I thought as Dino dragged me around the mansion. I have never seen him run so fast before…even when he was being shot at by Reborn. He was running and babbling about something which I forgot. Maybe because I was trying to keep my breakfast in my stomach while I still can.

"D-Dino, please stop. I feel really sick…" I said and I felt my face turn green. He must have noticed cause he stopped. I collapsed on the ground and just stayed there while the colors slowly faded away. "Okay, I think the colors are gone and I still have my breakfast in me so please explain why did you drag me around the mansion. And repeat what you said while you dragged me around the mansion."

He stopped and took a breath. He actually looked nervous about something and he refused to look at me in the eye. I raised my eyebrow and he stopped and took a breath. "Um, I thought maybe…today we go out somewhere for a, you know-" suddenly Reborn came out of nowhere and kicked my stammering brother in the head.

"So…I guess you are going to tell me what is going on, and what he was trying to tell me?" I said and Reborn smirked that smirk that I really get a bad feeling. "He was trying to tell you that, we will be going out with Gokudera and Bianchi." He said and he lowered his fedora that covered his eyes.

"Um, time?" I asked. "Now." And he hopped off. Then Bianchi grabbed me and Dino. She ran and threw us in a car. I managed to sit up and look around. I noticed an angry looking Gokudera tied and gagged sitting next to us. "I'm guessing you refused to come with us to go out?"

He glared at me and just continued looking out the window. After I set Dino up right so he can actually breathe instead of sitting head down in the seat. I looked at Gokudera and sighed, I removed the gag of his face. "So, care to explain where we're going?" I asked him. Since he was the only conscious person who knew where we're going.

"We're supposed to go out on a picnic. Reborn said that everyone must go or else there won't be a picnic. I said that I refuse to go and my sister went out of her mind. She kidnapped me and drove all the way here." he said. "Um, but she's kind of underage to be driving…isn't she?" I asked and he scoffed. "We're mafia remember?"

"Good point." I said and watched Bianchi get in the driver seat. "Hi." And she drove all the way to this random park. I lost count of how many people she ran over or how many times we crashed. There were smoke coming from the engine of the car. I quickly dragged Dino and Gokudera from the smoking car.

From the movies I watched, cars normally explode after it starts smoking. A few seconds after we got out of the car, the car exploded. _Thank you to all the car exploding movies that Crystal let me watched._

And Bianchi just continued walking like the explosion didn't happen. I slapped Dino awake and untied the ropes on Gokudera. Then I noticed that Bianchi was waving to a bunch of people. Gokuderas' mouth was wide open and Dino was starting to wake up. And as we got closer, I noticed the people that were sitting with Reborn.

There was Fon, Verde, Skull, Collonello and Lal Mitch. "Wow, where's Mammon and Aria?" I asked and they just looked at me in question. "Um, never mind…" I said and just avoided looking at their eyes. "Okay…" Reborn said but gave me a look like 'we'll talk about it later'

I sighed and just pretended I didn't say anything. "I feel like an idiot…" I muttered to Dino. "I know how you feel…" he whispered back. I smiled and we laughed a little. Then we sat with them.

_Awkward…_ I thought as I looked at everyone else talking together while me and Dino blended with the back ground. "We should become ninjas' one day. I bet they can't even tell when we're beside them. Both of us snickered at me comment. Everyone was still talking and ignoring us wonderfully. Well, kind of. Whenever Skull talked about himself, Reborn and Collonello would kick him in the face while everyone ignored him.

"I heard a certain rumor that that girl you are training can use a flame that doesn't exist, is it true?" Verde asked Reborn. _Wow…continue ignoring me then…and might as well keep on addressing me as a third person…_ I thought and Reborn smirked. "I don't know. How about you ask her yourself?" he said and I glared at him. Now, everyone was looking at me.

"How about a demonstration?" he asked. I sweat dropped. "Um…okay?" I took Dinos' glass cup and lit it with my wind flames and the glass froze. Verde took the glass and examined it. After he finished examining it, I melt the ice and gave the glass back to Dino. He drank it with no side effects what so ever.

Then I ate a slice of cake like having a non-existent flame is normal for me. "Um, if it's okay with you, I rather not be experimented on." I pointed out like I just read Verdes' mind. Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora to cover his eyes.

Lal Mitch punched my arm and laughed. "I could like a girl like you." She said. I rubbed the place where she punched me. Then suddenly there was a gunshot and I turned to the source of the sound. There were two masked guys, each was holding a gun and wearing masks. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"This is a hold up!" they shouted and everyone around us ran away. Soon, there were only us left. All of us sighed except the ones who thought they were too cool which included Verde, Reborn, Collonello and Skull. "What, are you guys stupid? I just said this is a hold up!" they said. I noticed that one of them was shaking. "Then you just scared away whoever you planned to rob, didn't you?" I said.

I continued eating my cake while everyone else continued doing what they were doing. "Hey, Reborn. This is my cake, isn't it?" I asked as I bit into my cake. "Yes, we were in a hurry so we took some from your cake fridge." Before I could point out that it was my cake, one of the guys shot a bullet to the tree beside Reborn. "Shut up!" but he just ignored the guy and sipped his espresso.

I noticed that Bianchi was shaking in anger. All those people that noticed sweat dropped. Unfortunately the guys that were going to 'try' to rob us did not notice this at all. Gokudera and Dino obviously noticed and sat a bit further away from her. "Good luck." I said to one of the guys. "Huh?" that was all he said before he got hit by a flying poisonous cake.

"Who knew baking could be so dangerous." I muttered to Dino as we watched Bianchi chase the two guys. Then she took out a gun and me, Dino and Gokudera sweat dropped. "Judging by the look on your face, you know how badly your sister can shoot?" I asked and he nodded.

"I pity you sometimes. But I know you will just be angry. By the way, isn't it good that she's wearing the goggles? It's way better than the squirrel outfit." I said and he groaned. "Don't remind me…" Dino pat his back like his brother or something. "You have it hard." He said and both of them went to their emo corner. "If you keep on sitting there with no protection what so ever, you people must really have a death wish." But of course they ignored me.

We all ignored Bianchi, the two guys and the random bullets flying around. Because there was a wall of flames around everyone. Rainbow flames was surrounding us and the bullets were either frozen or melted by the time they reached the wall. Verde was watching the flames like it was a machine he can't wait to take apart. I sweat dropped at his expression and reminded myself never to be alone with him. Maybe the next thing I know, I'll be kidnapped to his god knows where lab.

Skull kept on saying that he has seen better, suddenly a shot of wind flames hit him in the mouth and his mouth was frozen. Reborn looked at me and I shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I lost my concentration for a bit." We both smirked and we continued watching Bianchi change from a gun back to her specialty. This time was a purplish looking soup.

We also watched how fast the twp guys expression change when he saw my flames to when he saw the poisonous food in Bianchis' hands. Soon, they were foaming at the mouth and twitching with traces of food on their faces.

"You do know that these are my cakes and I made them. So you could have at least told me…" I grumbled. "You made these cakes?!" Skull, Fon, Lal Mitch and Collonello asked. And Reborn was there sipping his espresso, again. "Yeah." I said and they were looking from the cake to me, back and forth.

Soon, we finished and we left the park. Before we left we had to call the police and I healed the guys before the poison burnt their face off. We also had to drag Bianchi away before she can think of any way to torture them for interrupting her picnic with her 'beloved' Reborn. _I pity anyone who gets in her way of love with her Reborn… _judging by the looks of Gokudera and Dino, they were thinking the same thing as me.

When we got back, I noticed that the whole mansion was black. I opened the door with my knives in my hands. Suddenly… "Happy Birthday!" someone shouted and the lights turned on. Then I looked at the direction a threw my knife and noticed that it was right next to Romario. All of u sweat dropped including me.

Then, I also noticed that everyone from the picnic was here too. "The picnic was an excuse to get me out of the mansion, was it?" I asked Dino and he nodded. "And the only way was to tell Bianchi that Reborn would only come if everyone went, so that she would go into overdrive and kidnap almost everyone so they would go?" I asked and he nodded.

"There are easier ways, you know. Without kidnapping people." I said and sighed. Suddenly, Reborn appeared. "But then it wouldn't be fun, wouldn't it?" he said. "I guess not. With you involved, nothing is normal. Was the two guys that tried to rob us part of your plan." I asked as I remembered them.

He shook his head then he smirked. "But it was a good demonstration of your flames." And he lowered his fedora. "Sure. Now, Verde would be more interested to dissect me and figure out how I work and stuff." I muttered. Then he kind of froze ( I mean would the greatest hitman in the world admit that he froze, even for a second? No. his ego is too big for that.)

"I never introduced them to you. Yet, you know their names?" he said. "Um, forgot about my other ability?" he nodded then he suddenly asked. "Okay, who are the others?" I sighed and looked around. And noticed they were pretty close to me and they were looking at me.

"No dodging?" I asked hopefully. "You think?" he said and I sighed. "Fon, storm flame. Collonello, rain flame. Skull, cloud flame. Verde, lightning flame. Reborn, sun flame. And of course Lal Mitch from Vongola CEDEF, is it? My memory feels funny."

Then I noticed that they were all staring at me. "Um, see you…" and I ran towards Dino. "Hi, Alice… what were they all surrounding you for?" he asked as he looked at their group. "Oh, you know the usual. Why so many people want me, because of my ability of knowing the future…"

He laughed. "It's like you're the guardian of the future or something…" suddenly he looked deep in thought. "If you're thinking of a stupid name of calling me instead of time guardian, you will have nightmares until you turn 18 or something." I threatened. "But, you promised…"

"I said I won't make illusions chase after you. This is not chasing, this time, you have nowhere to run to." I pointed out and he shut up. "Now that I think about it, the day I became your sister has always been the date of my birthday…fate?" I asked and he shrugged.

"But, if you didn't appear…maybe, me and Romario wouldn't be here." _and the whole storyline would be destroyed…_ I thought. Then it was time to cut the cake and Dino dragged me to the cake where everyone surrounded me. After I blew the candles, suddenly I lost track of time. The next thing I know, everyone was leaving.

**Sorry for taking so long to update…and sorry that everyone is so OOC. My brother keeps on keeping the laptop away from me so he can read a manga.**

**Also, it seems that the Mukuro is winning… I have no idea who which couple I should vote for. Please vote for whatever couple you want. Please review and vote, if you want. Thank you!**

**I'm so sorry for the slow updates… please tell me if there is anything wrong. Because I was rushed when I typed this chapter. My brother was really annoying and kept on sending messages to me for the computer.**


	11. Chapter 11:birthday chaos with the varia

_**Chapter 11**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR…sadly…**

**Warning: slight OOC. But it depends on the way you see it…I guess…sorry… and it may not exactly follow the sequence of the manga or anime…but that;s what fanfiction is for anyways!**

"Alice!" Dino shouted as he literally flew in to my room. I jumped and almost shouted at him if I didn't notice the person behind him. "VOOOOOIIIII!" he shouted before he grabbed me and jumped out of the window.

"I won't be back for a few days!" I shouted to Dino before he disappeared out of sight. "Ever heard of calling before you arrived or something? You know, so you don't give people freaking heart attacks!" I said and Squalo laughed. "VOOOOIIII! DON'T FAKE IT, YOU KNEW I WAS COMING EVEN BEFORE I THREW YOUR BROTHER AT YOUR DOOR!" he said or shouted, your pick.

"I wonder how you assassinate people quietly. They must've heard you from miles away." I muttered but he heard. "BUT I STILL MANAGED TO KILL THEM, DIDN'T I?!" He said. He actually looked proud… "Sure…dress all in black and so randomly shouting at your victims saying you're going to kill them…" I muttered and he stopped.

Next thing I knew he threw me in the back seat of a car where Bel caught me and buckled my seat belt. Squalo got in the front passenger seat and I noticed that Lussaria was at the steering wheel. I looked at Bel and said "Now I know why you helped buckled my seat belt. Thank-" the rest of the words flew back into my mouth as Lussaria drove like…well…he drove like a crazy driver…drunk…blind…and deaf.

Everyone in the car was laughing and I was just there trying to stop myself from gagging. "No wonder you guys are so strong, I think you traded it for your sanity…" I muttered and Bel kind of threw a knife at me. I dodged and it flew out the window and hit some random person. _Ouch…sucks for that person I guess…wrong place and wrong time…bet he wished he stayed at home…_

"Sorry!" I shouted at the guy and he was just lying there. I got back into the car and winded up the windows so no bad luck guy gets sliced again. "Can someone please explain where in the hell, are you people bring me!?" I asked. "VOOOIIII! You already celebrated your birthday with your family so today, you're celebrating it with us!" he said while betting Lussaria if he can run down the cop that was trying to stop us.

He loss of course…Lussaria ran him down and continued on the way. "I'm amazed you're still able to live in this country…" they smiled like I just complimented them…which I think I did…at least to them. "Oh, I forgot. You can just kill whoever who dares to ban you, huh?" I said and Bel just smiled and did his famous laugh before he switched places with me and threw his knives and the cops that were following us.

Then we stopped and Bel dragged me out of the car. I looked back and noticed that only the tires were flat and none of the cops were dead. "Thanks, Bel" I said and he scowled. "It wasn't for you anyways, why I spared those peasants life. The prince noticed that the princess is always worried about people…even if they're the enemy." I didn't deny it and everyone else silently agreed.

"Great. Now, you guys will probably think I would even cry over a dead pet." I commented and they laughed. "You'll probably kick our asses if we ever thought that." Said Squalo. "Damn right."

Then we got to the varia mansion. I opened the door and noticed there was a banner saying 'Happy Birthday, Alice!'. The next thing I noticed was…pink. Every single thing was pink… everyone just stood in silence and shock while Lussaria closed the door. "Don't you think it looks pretty?! Everything is a wonderful shade of pink!" he said while cooing in front of us.

"Um…" I said and Squalo cut me off by hitting Lussaria. "VOOOIIIII! WHAT THE FU** IS THIS! WHY IS EVERY FUC*ING THING FUC*ING PINK!" he shouted and chased Lussaria around. "Well, you did leave the decorations to me." He said as he dodged Squalos sword.

We just sighed and Bel threw knives at the pink balloons while I burnt the pink ribbons away. _At least the banner is blue…well, currently…it's the only thing that isn't pink… _I thought. After we were done we tried to stop Squalo from killing Lussaria and went to the dining hall.

Then there was different dished on the table and in the middle was a cake…but it kind of looked weird… there were some weird pictures of sharks and lighting…and pink heart shapes. It was purple and there were knives sticking out of it… "I'm guessing you guys made this cake…" I said and they all nodded while smiling proudly except of Mammon.

She just muttered something about how many times they blew up the kitchen trying to make the cake. I looked at the food and noticed something… the food looked edible and completely normal…there were no knives sticking out, none of it were burnt to crisp, no illusions, no pink food and none of it were sliced completely…

"You guys didn't cook this food, did you?" I asked and they all looked guilty. "That poison cooking girl said she wanted to help and she actually made something that didn't look like poison…" I sweat dropped. "Did any one of you eat it!?" I asked and they all shook their heads. "It's your birthday food." They pointed out.

"Good…" I said and they all looked at me in question. "Well, let's just say… it's impossible for Bianchi to cook something not poisonous. She just delayed the poison. Now, it seems really tasty, but actually…after a few hours…that person will be poisoned." they all nodded in understanding. "So to sum it all up…the only food we have is the cake?" Squalo asked and I nodded. "So much for planning…" he muttered.

Then I looked at Lussaria and he knew what I was planning. "No, no ,no no-" before he finished singing all his 'no's I ran to the kitchen and closed the door. Of course Lussaria and a few of them tried to stop me from cooking my own birthday food but I mostly ignored them.

Soon, I came out with tons of dishes and a cake. At first Lussaria refused to eat it until I shoved a spoonful of it in his mouth and told him I truly didn't mind. Then only did he start eating. Unfortunately… Bel threw some at Mammon which she dodged and it hit Squalo instead. And then food fight 100 something started and I had to duck under the table with my cake.

"Sorry, Alice-chan…" Lussaria said while eating spaghetti and there was a bit of steak sauce dripping from his hair. "Don't sweat it. Besides, at least everyone is having fun!"  
I said while smiling warmly at him. "Alice-chan!~" he kinda shouted in a girly way and hugged me. I awkwardly laughed and didn't know what to do so I just tried to hug him back. But…I didn't know how…I don't get hugged that often before I died…

So me and Lussaria, after he stopped hugging me, talked while everyone was busy dodging food and throwing some at each other. Mammon left a while ago with a strawberry milkshake she didn't forget to take before she left. So she kind of levitated out the door while barely dodging a flying fish…

Lussaria snuck into the kitchen without getting hit, but almost got hit by a flying steak. He brought back a knife to cut the cake. He put candles on it and asked me to make a wish. I was just glad that he didn't start singing. Because I find it awkward that everyone is singing a happy birthday song while you stand there awkwardly. Like what should I do? Sing happy birthday to myself?!

So I made a wish and blew the candle and we cut the cake. I gave a slice to Lussaria and one for myself and we watched the food fly while eating my birthday cake. Suddenly, it all stopped and we noticed they were looking at us. We shrugged and they dropped all the food they were holding.

"Ushishishi, the princess ate the cake without the prince!" he said and I think he was trying to pout. And Squalo shouted "VOOOOIIII! DON'T EAT THE CAKE WITHOUT US!" and Levi just sat at his emo corner for losing the food fight. "Alright. Alright. We saved some for you guys." I said and pointed to the cake.

They immediately rushed to the cake except of Levi. He was busy at his corner. I winked at Lussaria and he looked puzzled until I said "Xanxus would be disappointed that his lightning guardian is already sulking just because he lost a food fight." I said very loudly to Lussaria who understood my wink and agreed with me.

Levi immediately perked up and said "I'm not sulking!" to prove the point, he rushed to the cake and started gobbling it down. Then hw got in another fight with Squalo and Bel. Then Lussaria fake coughed. They ignored him. So he fake coughed again but even louder. They still ignored him. Then, He fake coughed so loud that it couldn't be a regular cough.

"What!?" they shouted and Lussaria hit each of their heads. "Think why this cake is here in the first place!" he shouted and they thought back. "Oh…" they said and Lussaria glared angrily at them. They laughed sheepishly and looked at me. "Happy birthday…" they muttered and refused to look me in the eye.

"That's better." Lussaria huffed and push me out the door and he followed. Later, we could hear them blaming each other for forgetting my birthday. Lussaria sighed and apologized for them. I laughed it off and told him that it was normal.

Then, he pulled me to the balcony and told me to wait there. Soon, he dragged in Squalo, Bel and Levi. They were covered in steak sauce with cake in their hands. They were still wolfing it down even when Lussaria scolded them. Then Mammon came with a camera.

She put it on a stand and asked everyone to group together. "1…2…3…smile!" I said but before the camera flashed. Bel hit Squalo on the face with the cake in his hands and he fell back wards. Then he hit Levi and Levi hit Lussaria. Then all 4 of them fought that's around the time the camera went off.

Me and Mammon sighed and ignored the four fighting people that were quickly getting covered with steak sauce and cream from the cake. me and Mammon went to the camera to check the picture. Squalo was fighting with Lussaria and pulling each others hair.

Levi and Bel was puching each other. And me and Mammon was in front of them Mammon had no expression as usual and I was doing a peace sign while smiling happily. "Well, I think this is the best picture for tonight." I said and Mammon nodded. "It's actually kind of fitting. Don't you think?" I asked.

She thought about it for a while and shrugged. "Give me a copy of this, will ya?" I asked. "You have to pay for it though. But you can get a discount if you make another strawberry smoothie for me." She said and I agreed. That's about when they stopped fighting.

"Alice-chan! How was the picture?" Lussaria asked and quickly knocked Levi out who was going to attack him while his head was turned. I sweat dropped. "Well…it's definitely the varia." I said and Mammon flew away grumbling about she had to count her money and stuff.

Suddenly, everyone was crowding around the camera. "Alice-chan is so cute in this picture!" Lussaria exclaimed and everyone choose what photo they wanted. Of course they choose the one where it looked like they were winning. Squalo choose the photo where he punched Bel.

Bel choose the photo where he pulled Squalos hair. Lussaria choose the photo when he did a left uppercut on Levi. And Levi…just choose a regular photo where he got his ass kicked by Lussaria. Since they were no photos of him winning anyways.

I went home happily with my photo. When I got home, I opened my cupboard that contained lots of books. I took out a blue photo album and put the photo in. in the album, there was a photo of the varia at the beach, me and Dino training, Gokudera playing the piano while poisoned, Kyouya sleeping after being defeated by me (I took that picture secretly and I have many copies that I keep safely. He would kill me, no, he would bite me to death if he found out) and there was so much more photos.

I closed the book and smiled proudly. I hid the book behind all the other story books and closed the cupboard. _This is my treasure…one that I will protect until the end… _I promised myself silently.

**Thank you for the reviews! I had a lot of trouble typing this story. Sorry it took such a long time! I'll try to write faster since it's the holidays. I want to thank all the readers that followed and favorite this story. thank you!**

**Please review and vote. Right now, Hibari and Mukuro is at a draw. If you have any other pairings please tell me!**

**Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 12:life gives you lemons

**Chapter 12 omake: when life gives you lemons **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. **

**Warning: some characters may be very OOC. Sorry about that…**

"Dino!" I shouted and jumped on a bundle of blankets in his room. "Ugh…Alice, get off me…" he mumbled and then Reborn appeared. In his hand was a big hammer that looked suspiciously green. With eyes…

He used it and whacked Dinos head with it. "I'm awake!" he shouted after he rose from the ground while rubbing the rising bump on his head. "What do you want, Alice?..." he asked while going to the bathroom to change.

I waited until he was done and then I gave him a black T-shirt. He raised an eyebrow at me but he took the shirt after Reborn pointed a gun to his head. He opened it and looked puzzled.

"Why is there a word 'life' on it? It looks the same as the shirt you're wearing…" he pointed out and I just grinned.

"Meet me in the kitchen after you wear the T-shirt." I said before I ran out of his room. Reborn casually hopped on my shoulder.

"What are planning?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I always wanted to do this but I never had the opportunity to do it. But since I can now, why miss this chance?" I said and he smirked. I arrived at the kitchen and grabbed lots of baskets.

Everyone didn't ask why I needed all those baskets. They just sighed and went back to their work. They were already used to crazy and weird ideas, after all they live in the same house hold as greatest hitman in the world. Almost nothing can surprise them now, almost…

When Dino appeared I grabbed his hand and ran out of the house. Reborn followed us just because he was curious about what I was planning. He can't read my mind that easily so that helps a bit.

Then I went to all the fruit shops in the village. "I want all the lemons you have!" I shouted whenever we entered a fruit shop. Then I would stuff the baskets with the lemons I bought.

Dino sweatdropped and he still didn't know what I was planning. But Reborn was snickering. Dino asked what he knew but he just kept quiet and insulted Dino why he hadn't figured it out.

After all the baskets were full. I gave one to Dino and dragged him to the centre if the village.

"Give a lemon to everyone you see. Young or old." I told him. He still looked puzzled but did what I told him to do. He gave a lemon to every single person he saw. And everyone who received a lemon laughed when they saw the word on his shirt.

He just looked even more puzzled. He asked them why they were laughing but none of them answered that. They were too busy laughing. After he finished his first basket he came to me.

"Why is everyone laughing?" he asked and Reborn kicked his head.

"This is a good opportunity to improve the Cavalones ties with the villagers." He said and told Din to continue. After I gave him a new basket he went to another side of the village and gave them lemons too.

"I never thought of it like that. I just thought it was amusing…" I told Reborn. He smirked and just watch Dino look even more puzzled than he was already. I laughed so loud that everyone was looking at me weirdly but I didn't care.

It was too funny just watching my brother look so confused. After we finished giving the whole village lemons, we walked to the mansion up the hill. Not many people dare to go there for many reasons.

One is probably because it's owned by the varia…that's probably reason enough. Dino always tried to turn us around but was always stopped by Reborn. I rang the door bell and showed my face to the camera.

"VOOIII, WHAT THE FUC* ARE YOU DOING HERE FOR AND WHY DO YOU HAVE BASKETS OF FUC*ING LEMONS?!" Squalo asked/ shouted. He was directly shouting into my ear after I entered the mansion. A tick mark appeared on my head and I stuffed a lemon into his mouth.

He immediately backed away and pulled the lemon out if his mouth. All the varia members were laughing and Mammom was taking pictures. Then I gave everyone else lemons.

They were all laughing but Mammon. She managed to lower it to a snickering level. And Lussaria asked her for pictures and he paid for it. One was a picture of a lemon stuck in squalos mouth.

The second one was when I gave a lemon to Levi. The other one was Squalo slicing the lemon as it was thrown in the air, and many others…

_So that's what he does to the lemons that 'life' gives him… _I thought. Next was Gokuderas house. We walked all the way there. And Dino couldn't complain since Reborn said that it was something like 'training'.

After we rang the doorbell, and waited, the door opened. And Bianchi came running/ flying out of the door. Towards her beloved Reborn. Reborn jumped and instead of colliding with her beloved she hit Dino instead. I sweatdropped but just continued to walk into the mansion.

Many servants greeted us. After all, not many people want to disrespect the great hitman. We gave all the maids and butlers lemons. Then I went to the garden and saw Shamal with Gokudera.

"Hi, Shamal. Hi, Gokudera!" I greeted and they turned. "What a cute girl. How did you know my name? I've never met you before…" Shamal said. I smirked and was about to say something before Reborn appeared.

"She know many certain things and she's my student." He said as he was on my shoulder. Shamal looked surprise. "The one with the non-existent flame?" he asked and to answer his question, I lit my hand with my wind flame.

He smiled and greeted me. We shook hands and I don't want to go into detail about him trying to hit on me. I gave him a lemon and he chuckled. But he accepted it.

Then I gave Gokudera a lemon. He grumbled but he was smiling as he accepted the lemon. Soon, we were all laughing except Dino and Reborn. Reborn was too cool to laugh I guess. Dino was just…Dino…he was more confused when we all laughed and asked around.

That just made us laugh more. "Oh gosh, I'm dying…" I said while clutching my stomach.

"I think I am too…" Gokudera said and tried to breath. After laughing, we just lied on the floor. "Today was fun." I said all of a sudden.

"I heard you guys been going around the village giving villagers lemons while wearing a T-shirt that had a word 'life' on it. I guess it was true. Since only you are crazy enough to do this." Gokudera said and I punched him playfully.

"I still don't get it!" Dino shouted while holding his head. Reborn hit his head and said that he must be a real idiot if he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Shirt, lemon, life, give." I said and watched Dino put the pieces together. After a few minutes, he face palmed. That made me laugh all over again. So we walked home with Dino complaining saying why we didn't tell him earlier.

"Because it was amusing to see you look so confused?" I said. "Because you must be a real idiot if you couldn't figure it out after so long." Reborn said and I snickered. _Today was a good day alright… _I thought as Dino complained to Reborn and he shut him up with his gun.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm writing another story a few of them are dares by a certain friend of mine. Anyway, mukuro and hibari are tied again. You can chose other characters to pair up with my OC.**

**Please review! Thank you to all reviewers and readers! I think I'm going to cut my story a bit cause my friends are saying that it's too long to read…**


	13. Chapter 13: gokuderas birthday

**Chapter 13: Gokuderas birthday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. **

**Warning: some characters may be very OOC but that depends on your type of view.**

"Dino!" I shouted as I barged into his room. He jumped and fell out of his bed. "We're going to be late!" I said and dragged him. I kicked him into the bathroom and threw him into the tub that was already filled with water.

He immediately woke up. "Cold! Are you trying to kill me!?" he asked. I shrugged and he sweatdropped. "Hurry up!" I shouted before I walked out of his room. I could hear him complaining through the door.

"What are you planning now?" Reborn asked as he appeared on my shoulder. "You didn't know? Today is Gokuderas birthday!" I said happily. "And I thought you knew everything?." I said and he smirked.

"What made you think I didn't know?" he said and jumped off, leaving a speechless me there. I thought I could hear him chuckling. I sighed. _as expected as the world's greatest hitman…_

"Thanks for the compliment." He said. I smirked. _You're welcome, you mind reader. Though I would prefer if you would respect people's privacy. _

He looked surprised I knew his ability. "You're not the only one with special abilities." I reminded him and he smirked. Soon, Dino came out of his room with his regular clothes and wet hair.

"Good, you're ready." Then I rushed off after grabbing his wrist. I pretended I didn't hear his girlish scream when I ran pass the people in the halls. I threw him into the car and Reborn was already waiting.

_Is it me, or those this seem familiar? _I wondered and just brushed it off. Soon, we arrived at Gokuderas house. Bianchi eagerly invited us in or at least Reborn. We were ignored the whole way.

"Where is Gokudera?" I asked and noticed that he wasn't around. Bianchi sighed. "He locked himself in his room. He wouldn't come out until his birthday passes." I nodded understandingly.

Then a tick mark appeared on my head. I rushed upstairs towards to his room. I kicked it open and immediately saw my target beside the door. "What the-" he said before I grabbed him.

"People are celebrating your birthday for you, at least go and join in!" I said and dragged him down. He kept on struggling and cursing me. "If you prefer it, I could always throw you out the window, it's faster too." I said and smiled sadistically.

He sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, turn around for a while." I said as I spotted his sister before him. "Catch!" I said as I threw some goggles at Bianchi. "Put it on!" I said and she shrugged. She put it on and I turned Gokudera around.

"Good, now you can see her without almost dying." I said. "Now, let's celebrate your birthday at least." I said and he grumbled. "What did you say?" I asked with a sweet voice but my face looked like I was going to kill someone.

He gulped and just shook his head. "That's what I thought." And just left him speechless over there. Then when I was in the garden, Dino sat beside me. "There's one thing puzzling me." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not your birthday. Why are you so series about him missing his birthday?" he said and I stiffened. _Why? _I wondered and thought about it. Suddenly, everything went black.

~in her head as she blacked out~

_Where am I?_ I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a dark room and there was a movie screen. There was a clip playing. "Who cares if it's your birthday!?" a woman shouted and slapped the me in the movie. It was I was watching the me from my past life.

"I have work to do! Tch, it would've been better if you never existed!" she shouted and slapped me one more time before she left. I flinched as she slammed the door. Then someone texted me. "Meet me in my house!" it was Crystal…

After a few minutes, I appeared at her house. "Happy birthday, Alice!" she shouted. She hugged me and I stiffened. Then I slowly returned the hug. "Why are you wearing a scarf in the house? It's covering your face." She tried to take the scarf off my face and I struggled to keep it on me.

Then it fell and her eyes widened. "She did it again?" she asked and I nodded. She sighed and left to get a first aid box. After applying medicine and bandaging it I apologized. "Sorry and thank you…" I said and she smiled.

"It's okay. Besides I can't just leave you like that. Come on, smile! After all, it's your birthday!" she said and I smiled. Then she took out a cake. "Crystal…" I said and she just smiled.

"Don't worry. I worked part time to buy this cake. Come on, make a wish!" she said and I did before I blew the candles. She threw some confetti and said something that brought tears to my eyes.

"Happy birthday! Thank you for being born!" she said and immediately tears started flowing from my eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?" she asked and quickly grabbed some tissues.

"T-Thank you…" I said while drying my tears. She smiled with so much warmth that I smiled. "Thank you for being my friend." She said and put her hand on my head.

_I should've been the one who said that. After all, you were the one who thought me how to smile… _I thought as I watched the memory. Then suddenly, everything brightened and I had to look away.

"She's waking up!" someone shouted and hugged me as I sat up. "Where am I? Who are you?" I asked as I saw a blonde person. I noticed that my face was wet. That person looked shocked. "I'm Dino! You're older brother!" he said and pointed to himself.

"Dino…" I said and everything came back to me. "Oh…sorry, I was a little blur…" I said and Dino looked relieved that I remembered him. "What did you say to Alice to make her black out?" Reborn asked and kicked Dinos head.

"I only asked about why she was trying so hard to get Gokudera to celebrate his birthday…" he said as he rubbed the place where Reborn kicked him. "It was nothing. I just remembered some stuff." I said.

"Come one, let's celebrate!" I said and stood up. They all nodded. I talked to Dino and found put that I was unconscious for an hour. He carried me to the room right after I blacked out. He said that there were many flames around me and it stopped him from carrying me like it was protecting me.

It was like it was concerned over me and hanged around me. It stopped anyone who tried to go to near to me. He said that he saw a black flame but that must've been I trick of the light.

After a while, the flames stopped and I started crying. He said I kept on mumbling something like "I should've said that…" I nodded as I remembered. "Thanks…" I said as we were surrounded by people.

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. "It's nothing. Besides, I was glad I could help." I smiled. Then we sang happy birthday and wished Gokudera. Then I hugged him. He stiffened and tried to push me away. But I refused to let go.

"Happy birthday. Thank you for being born." I whispered into his ear and felt him stop struggling. He slowly hugged me back. When I let him go, I saw that he was crying. I smiled and put my hand on his head. "I don't think I've met someone like you and probably never will again." I said.

He saw my smile and smiled back. Bianche who was there just stood there with wet eyes. Then she hugged me. "I don't know how you did it. But, thank you. Help me take care of him…" She muttered.

"You didn't even had to ask." I said and gave her thumbs up. Then I walked away and watched the celebration from far away.

I was sitting high up in a tree and was watching the stars. "Thank you, Crystal. Thank you for teaching to smile. Now it's my turn to repay the favour." I said to the stars. "Who's Crystal?" someone asked and I jumped. I looked down and saw Gokudera. He was leaning on the tree.

"Eavesdropping is never nice." I said and jumped. I landed in front of him and sat there. "I was not. I was just walking around and heard you talking to yourself." He said.

"Right…" I said sarcastically. "Why were you so series about making me attend my own birthday?" he asked out of the blue. I thought about it for a while. Just as he was about to shout at me for taking so long, I answered. "I don't know. Maybe, it's cause you were kind of like me. But I had a friend that was there." I said.

"She stayed by my side and always taught me things that I didn't know how. Like how to smile, have fun, laugh and many things…." I said and he looked shocked. "You don't look like that kind of the person that needed someone to teach her how to do all that."

I laughed. "Believe me. I was that kind of person. But not anymore." I said and looked at Gokudera. He was looking at me with what seemed like an admiring gaze. I sweatdropped. "But that was the past, she's gone now…" I said. He didn't ask what happened to her and we just sat there and watched the stars.

**I really would cry if someone said 'thank you for being born!' well…I kinda did while reading it over and over again… ahahaha… **

**For those who didn't get the last chapter, let me explain…**

**Um, let's say when something bad happens it's like life is giving you lemons which are sour. Like the lemons. So 'when life gives you lemons' is saying that is something bad happens in your life what would you do?**

**So the normal saying is 'when life gives you lemons, make lemonade!' that was the original saying. It's saying that when something bad happens, try to turn it around to something good! **

**But for Squalo…he prefers to slice the lemons and move on… as expected… oh and Xanxus is currently frozen, in case I didn't write that in the previous chapters. **

**I'm a bit confused about the time and stuff, so it may go a bit off track. So please forgive me if I get the time wrong and stuff.**

**Please review! Thank you to all readers!**


	14. notice

Sorry, this is not a story chapter. It's just a notice…

To all readers, sorry, but I won't be updating my story for a while because my exams are coming so I have to study…

And I'm banned from using the computer. I promise to update as soon as possible!

Sorry and thank you!


	15. Chapter 14: old memories

**chapter 14: old memories**

**disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**warning: some characters are OOC but that depends on your point of view…**

_Today isn't a very lucky day, is it? _I thought as I hanged from a tree branch. It felt like I was bungee jumping or something excluding the bullets flying towards me and a creepy green haired baby laughing in a corner with glasses and oddly looking like he got struck by lightning countless times.

You see, I was just thinking of innocently sleeping in until my tutor barged into my room, without knocking or anything to indicate that he was going to kick down my door. So he just casually walked in and said good morning, with his green haired friend, Verde, behind him.

"Today, Verde is going to analyse your non-existent flame." He just announced and walked out. So I as left to stare at Verde and him at me. After a few minutes, I finally broke the silence. "Um, privacy? You know, you get out so I can change in peace and stuff?" I said and he walked out so I could change without a baby in glasses watching my every step.

When I walked out, I immediately walked to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he asked as he tried to catch up but gave up and climbed onto my shoulder. "To the kitchen? I have to eat because it's mainly for survival and so I don't die a painful death of starvation." I said and he tched.

I opened the cake fridge (I named it the cake fridge since it is kind of full of cake and nothing else, I even out a sign there.) and took out a double chocolate fudge cake that I made a few days ago. I took away the sign and kept it in case I was going to make another one again.

I put the cake in front of Verde and took out a cereal box, a bowl, a spoon and a carton of milk. I poured it and just ate my cereal. Verde kept on staring at me with weird eyes like I wasn't human and just a very interesting specimen.

"I think you should give the cake some attention too. I mean, I did take it out of the fridge for someone to eat it and since I'm eating cereal then you get to eat the cake." I said and used my spoon to point at the cake.

He looked at me like he couldn't believe such a human being existed and I just shrugged. I took a knife and cut a slice for him. I gave him a fork with the plate of cake and just sat down to eat my cereal.

I watched him eat a bite. His eyes widened a little and after a few seconds he put the fork down. I glanced at him and he coughed a bit like there was something stuck in his throat.

"Who made this cake?" he asked and I said it was me. "Did you use some special ingredient or a special technique?" he asked. "Nope. Just usual ingredients and baking." I said. "Hmm…" he said and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Interesting…" he said and just resumed eating the rest of the cake. I shrugged and cleaned the bowl. "Aren't there maids to help you with that?" a voice said and I looked beside me. Verde was standing there with a new slice of cake on his plate.

"I know but I still prefer to at least do something. I don't like it when I'm doing nothing while everyone else is busy helping. Even when they don't notice or don't like it, I will always try to help. I guess." I said and I turned to see him giving me a weird look.

"You are as weird as your flame but just as interesting." He said. "I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment. But I will go for the compliment." I said. "So, where is Dino and Reborn?" I asked.

"Training in the mountains." He said. "I'm going." I said and started walking towards one of the drivers. "Which mountain?" I asked Verde and he told the driver. "Why do you want to go?" he asked and I grinned.

"Don't you know? Whenever it's Reborns training, it's always amusing and fun to watch." I said while looking out the window. We stopped at the foot of the mountain. And we walked the rest of the way, without the driver.

I heard a bear and looked to see my brother fighting a bear with a whip, but I wouldn't say fighting…it looked more like he was a horse and he was whipping himself to run faster from the bear. It was really funny, especially the look on his face. I took another step and I was suddenly upside down.

I felt like throwing up and suddenly a bullet came flying towards me. I used my flames to freeze it and change direction. So it flew somewhere on my left. And Verde was there beside me muttering something about my wind flames while typing on his computer, (Don't ask me how it got there but I have a feeling that I didn't what to know.)

"What a surprise to see you here, Alice." I heard Reborn say as he stood under me, above me or something. It's hard to pinpoint it when you're upside down. "Could you let me go now?" I asked. "No. it will be best if he keeps on shooting you and I then I can see what your flames can do." Verde said.

"Thank you for your not helping help." I said sarcastically and had to dodge another bullet. "This is also good training on your flames because the rope I used is flame resistant." Reborn added. Next thing I knew I was tied to a tree.

I doubted his words and lit my whole body with different flames. The rope didn't burn. I cursed and continued hanging upside down. I took my knife out and cut the rope. It didn't work. "What is this rope? Did you get it from batman or something?" I asked. "I got it from a friend." He said and the look he gave me was saying I shouldn't ask any further, so I kept quiet.

"Shouldn't you be watching Dino cause I think he is in a tight squeeze…" I commented after a few hours of coating my body with flames. By a tight squeeze, I really meant it, he was between a rock mountain and a very angry brown bear. So either he used his whip or he climb. And neither had any chance of happening.

"Nonsense. He is doing perfectly fine by his own." He said without looking back. "No. seriously, he looks like he really needs help." I said. I wished I could throw my knives but the bear didn't do anything wrong also, I was tied to a tree and it's pretty tight I could hardly move. The bear was already pretty close.

_As expected of the world's greatest hitman and don't pretend you can't hear me._ I thought and Reborn smirked. I cursed when I noticed that the bear was getting closer and it was getting into attack stance. Dino tried again to protect himself with his whip but that only angered the bear.

I could already imagine it. The pale cold hand…the blood and last but not least the last words… a memory surfaced but only bits a pieces. _Try to smile a little more… thank you for being born…you look like a survivor…you're pretty strong… _all the memories resurfaced and the tears flowed out of my eyes.

Suddenly, the winds got stronger. Verde and Reborn looked at each other. Both of them puzzled at why this was happening but they knew it was something to do with Alice.

_~in Alices memories~_

I was in a room shaped like a theatre and there was even a screen I saw someone in the screen. The face was covered all I saw was her mouth, her smile…for some weird reason I was crying and the woman said something. _I'm sure you'll find someone… "_I did, so can you come back?" even I don't know why a said that the words kept on flowing out of my mouth, I couldn't stop it. _I'm sorry… "_why? Why are you giving me such a sad look…" _I have to leave now… "_no, come back!"

_Bye-bye…stay strong… "_please come back. Don't go! Something bad is going to happen!" I shouted and I tried to grab the hand but I heard a bang and saw the blood. It was everywhere. On my hands and I saw her. The mysterious woman she smiled as the me in the film got closer.

_Ahaha…I guess I can't see you again…after a-all… "no, you have to be okay. You promised." _The me in the film said. I'll call her Alice A_. I-I know…sorry…keep smiling… kay? It's such a…waste to see…a frown on a persons face, eh? _She said and Alice A took her hand.

"_Okay, but in exchange. Can you stay with me?" _ Alice A asked. The woman coughed blood. _Sorry, bye-bye…I'm sorry…so so sorry… _she said and touched my face with her hands. And it dropped. Alice A kept on shaking her but she never woke up. The unnerving thing was that she was smiling. At the same time as Alice A, I screamed "Don't leave!"

~In reality~ third person POV

Reborn and Verde was looking at Alice with a concerned look because she was shaking, the wind has gotten too strong for it to become normal. Even the bear noticed and backed away from Dino to look towards Alice. She was shaking. And there were the flames again except the silver flame was brighter and bigger than the rest. They also could see that she was crying.

"Don't leave!" she suddenly shouted with such pain and sorrow that Reborn and Verde stepped back also because the wind started surrounding her. "Don't leave me alone…" she muttered and soon, the tree was uprooted.

The tree was burnt with the flames and they couldn't see her eyes because her eyes were covered with her bangs. Reborn tried shooting but the wind was in the way. Soon Dino was beside them. "Don't go!" she shouted. And they eyes widened.

"Tch. This must be some kind of bad memory she's going through." Reborn said. "Interesting. She managed to change the air pattern and managed to bring forth a storm." Verde muttered. And suddenly Dino shouted "We're not leaving!" and she turned towards him.

He gulped. "You're not alone. We're here aren't we!?" he shouted and he backed away as she got closer. His eyes widened as he noticed that her eyes were red. "Not alone?" she asked. He shivered because it was her voice but not her. She couldn't recognize them.

"Yeah, we are here." He said and gave her his hand. "Not leaving? You won't leave me and Alice alone?" she asked and looked at his hand. She was still levitating from the ground. The wind whipped around them. They were puzzled when they heard her. "What's your name?" Dino asked.

"Marcie." She replied. "Okay. I promise that we won't leave you and Alice alone. So how about you come down?" he asked. She hesitated but she dropped to the ground safely. "Promise?" she asked. Dino nodded. And suddenly the wind stopped and she dropped. He caught her before she fell.

"D-Dino? I thought you were attacked by a bear? And I thought I was supposed to be tied to a tree?" she asked and they just looked at each other. "You fell asleep." Was Dino's answer. "Okay…" she answered but it was clear she couldn't believe that Reborn would allow her to sleep while training.

"You can't remember anything?" Dino asked. "Nope." She said but she remembered about the memory. The mysterious woman was still on her mind. They didn't ask her for any more information.

When they got in the car, Dino said "I think it's best if we don't go on any dangerous mountain training when she is around." When he was sure that she was asleep. Verde and Reborn didn't say how much they agreed. "I am going to stay a little longer to analyse her flame." Verde said.

"As long as you don't hurt my student, too much, I am okay with it. And no experiments, at least painful ones." Reborn said.

Verde grumbled but didn't say no. Dino had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Sorry for taking so long but I didn't fail any of my exams! Thank you for your patience. Please review! **

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers. Also the winner of the votes is Mukuro! I am kind of bad in writing romance stories but I'll try. Anyway thank you!**


End file.
